Rebirth
by FreshNerd
Summary: Dark hair, black eyes, and a new mom. Wet, and cold from just having been born. Now how are you suppose to feel popping out of this umm place?
1. Chapter 1

Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or affiliated with it. I do not profit from this story in any way beside satisfaction in writing 'what if'.

Summary: What if Naruto got his hand on one of Kabuto's Jutsu that was originally Orochimaru's "one's own reincarnation technique" and messed it up after his only chance at survival was to use it.

OH PLEASE READ THIS HERE ITS IMPORTANT.

First of all this is a gag fan story. Meaning I'm just making it up as I go along and hope I don't get tangle and able to come up with an ending.

Okay please and please review if you like the story otherwise I won't know if readers like it. So I will at least bother to update it faster or at all. K I wasted enough of your time now read.

Just to make some things really clear.

Kyo Uchiha of the Sixth was my first fan-fiction ever. It was my first and Pirate with red eyes was second. So Naturally I had made lots of mistake on my first and second. I will be working on that and revise it, but that's way up there in the future that is unless some big guy up there decide it's my time :)

LllllllllLk

O. .O  
U

K-here it is:

* * *

Naruto snatched a scroll from Kabuto as the newest snake nin stabbed him with a kunai that went through his rib tearing through his skin and piercing his lung. It was suddenly very hard to breath, not that it was easy before. He grunted from the pain, it was nothing new in the newly started war that was quickly coming to an end. He hid the small scroll as he hit the ground with a thump making the air around him lift dust. His leg was then swiftly stitched up by one of the seven swordsmen making it very hard to even twitch. He was sure the stitches were done in a way that would allow him to lose blood.

Naruto coughed up blood and looked at his useless legs now. Senjutsu hadn't helped much when he had been fighting Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, the past Seven swordsmen including Haku with Zabuza, Some past Tsuchikage, including the Yomdaime Mizukage, and the past Sandaime of Kumo along with several other very strong and famous ninjas in history like the White fang. So yeah he had been screwed the moment he let Kabuto do the technique. It was almost a cheat code to conquering the world.

"You can't win Naruto-kun, but I do owe you thanks after all it was because of you that I had surpassed my master and avenged him." stated Kabuto smiling as he pushed his glasses up in his yellow slit eyes from under his Akatsuki cloak. Kabuto had killed Sasuke not long ago. Idiot Sasuke was too and thought his mighty Uchiha bloodline would give him victory. It of course hadn't worked when Itachi had single handedly defeated Sasuke. An Itachi that wasn't sick was beyond deadly, it was a ninja on a whole other league. Itachi had even defeated his Kyuubi form.

Naruto found his body pierced by several senbons from Haku effectively stopping all movement as he bled to death and his breathing became more painful from the pierced lung.

Kabuto stared at Naruto's wounded body with a small smile and blinked his yellow eyes opening wide as though he had thought of a joke.

"Tell you what Naruto-kun if you live I will let you have a rematch as a token of my appreciation." said Kabuto before disappearing with all his powerful collection of powerful shinobis.

Naruto looked into the deep forest that Kabuto had so suddenly disappeared into. He quickly started thinking of ways to survive.

Naruto knew he was going to die soon. Hiarashin was out, his chakra control wasn't exactly perfect at the moment Kabuto had poisoned him causing his chakra to fluctuate. Sage was to risky due to the same poison. Kyuubi chakra was useless as he was stapled and Kabuto had done something to his seal blocking all the chakra from Kyuubi. He only had enough chakra to perform one Jutsu, but also needed something to save his life at the same moment without needing chakra control.

Naruto didn't have anything to save himself. He panicked at first twisting from the senbons and getting out despite the pain and feeling a little bump where he hid the scroll. He was already feeling a little light headed now as he remembered the scroll.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he pulled it out despite the pain. He opened it to find the secret to using Edo Tensei. Naruto skipped it and went down looking for something to save his life and found Orochimaru's reincarnation Jutsu. Naruto panicked as he started to faint and quickly rushed through the hand seals wildly, knowing if he fainted he would be dead when his teammates find him. Naruto dropped the scroll, but kept going from memory from his one glance at the Jutsu as he was already very sleepy and didn't have time to start over.

Now we all know Naruto's isn't perfect so he made some mistakes like twenty wrong hand seals out of twenty that had all miraculously came out from end to beginning like instead of one, two, three, it had instead went the other way and started with three and going down.

As Naruto finished the last seal he felt a pulse, than felt lifeless for a second before he felt warm and lost sight of all his surrounding that was replaced by black.

He stayed still wondering if this was the right thing that was supposed to happen. He didn't feel like he expected using a forbidden Jutsu. Forbidden Jutsu he thought, he did a forbidden and evil Jutsu. He felt a pull, a warm pull. He let himself get pulled and than felt something odd. He felt wet and warm. He felt really wet and slimy now. Than it was just slimy and cold. Very cold.

Now Naruto wasn't dumb or stupid really. He quickly realized to his horror what was happening as he thought of the name of the Jutsu. Reincarnation only brought one picture in his head and that was a woman going through labor. Naruto felt terrified as he heard a baby's cry that he just knew was him. He felt the medic say something that sounded like congratulation it's a boy.

Naruto felt relief as he realized he just dodged a bullet there by being a boy. He couldn't imagine being a girl and having to go through periods. He screamed from the cold that rushed onto his skin as though he had just been stabbed.

He felt a gentle arm pick him up with love and care. A hold that felt so new and alien.

His new mom held him as he quieted down even though he couldn't see her. He had always wanted to relive his childhood, the one he didn't really get, but never did he imagine getting it so literally.

"Hello Kyoshiro." said the woman's soft voice as she cradled his small figure showering him with love.

Naruto stopped all his thought thinking of the love he felt from the woman not caring that that wasn't his name. He knew his real mom loved him, but to feel it was breathtaking. He knew this stranger would die for him simply because he was her baby. Simply because she was his mother the motherly instinct in her to sacrifice for him without hesitation to maybe extends his life if even for a second. Naruto knew all this with just hearing her say his new name. He couldn't help, but start crying a small soft cry experiencing something he had always craved as a child when the villagers would give him angry glares. The craving for a mother to hug him when no one else would remembering how he curled up in his bed in the orphanage crying because no one would play with him and wishing for love. He just knew this woman would cheer him up if he ever got depressed or if he ever got a small bruise. This was something he had always wished for as a child. A mother who would love him, to feed him, to buy him new clothes and dress him up.

Naruto drifted off in a deep sleep crying tear of happiness despite not knowing his situation clearly.

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling tired still. He ate as his new mother had force fed him as he practically refused to suck on her asset to embarrass too do such a thing, but after starving, he let himself be fed by force at least trying to keep some dignity, but he damn struggled before giving in.

* * *

The next lesson Naruto learned was the changing him part. It was downright embarrassing to have him changed. His new mom would sing to him as she held him in her arm afterward to make up for his struggle whenever she changed him. Naruto loved hearing her hum it was part of his child hood wish to have a mom to sing as he fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto had learned to play baby for the past month. He learned some important things to. First, he had assumed he had died and that God had made a mistake sending him to Uchiha Heaven. He later learned that he had been reborn in the past. How that happen, he wasn't sure himself.

His mother was Uchiha Kyoko who was a disgraced Uchiha because she had him. From what he heard his mom saying sometime, his new dad had been a nobody that had died and the clan didn't approve her having him and the fact that his mother never married before having him, making the clan see her as a disgrace and him a bastard.

Despite all this his new mom would hold him at night until he fell asleep ignoring her clan's insult every time they saw her with him. Naruto really started getting attached to this new mom. He still couldn't talk or do much, but he did his best to comfort her by giving small hugs that would use all his strength to initiate.

His new mom's name was Kyoko and his second deceased father was Kyo, which was why he was named Kyoshiro Uchiha. Naruto always kept quite letting her have an easy time raising him. Naruto thought his mom was really beautiful. She had black hair like every other Uchiha's, but she was healthy and was probably physically healthy because she always moved with grace and was an ex ninja too. At least he thought so.

* * *

Naruto had noticed the change of environment. It seemed his mom moved out of the clan and into Konoha. Naruto wasn't sure what time or year it was yet since moving his leg wasn't much of an accomplishment.

He knew his mom had gotten a small apartment and was getting by from her savings that she had from her life as a ninja, which was now over as she was a mother. He knew she worked at a nice restaurant if her delicious smell was to go by. She always came back smelling like food before she took him back from his regular babysitter whose name he has yet to learn. He didn't bother remembering that babysitter that would constantly coo at him, it was very annoying.

Naruto had given up trying to make a difference by changing time a long time ago when he realized he couldn't talk or had the Kyuubi anymore, which was a horrible realization. So he waited to grow and comfort his new mom that always showered him with love, when life was getting so hard as a disgrace Uchiha. Naruto promised to himself to make people see his mom as a great woman. She did so much for him. She had sold lots of her belongings to keep them living comfortably.

He had seen her once taking a scroll and selling a prize Jutsu of hers to get money. Naruto cried with her though she quickly stopped and comforted him and smiling at him saying "it's worth it" to herself that made Naruto cry again only this time it had been out of happiness.

* * *

A year later:

Naruto could barely walk and make out small words that his mom would help him rehearse. She had made him say words after words until he could say them right. Naruto had of course made his first word "mom" to her making her grow happy and excited at his first word. It had started vocabulary training shortly after.

He was called Kyo for short now though. He always smiled at his mom making sure she stayed happy. His mom had started bringing him food now after getting him back from the babysitter. His babysitters had been changing lately. He didn't bother remembering their names as previously.

"Kyoshiro you ready to try out mummies new food?" asked his mom.

Naruto gave her a large smile and waited for her to pick him up. He was taken to their small apartments to spend the rest of the day with his mom. Naruto always loved his mom teaching him new words even some he didn't know, plus she made it fun by giving him sweet food in return. It seemed Uchiha's taught their kids at a young age to be complicated.

* * *

Five years later Naruto's six:

Naruto hugged his mom. His black hair mother smiled and gave him a small plate of boiled vegetables. His mother had gotten him to start eating at a very young age which was last year. He had gotten used to it and had even started to like the vegetables.

"Eat slowly." said his mom ordering him to build a habit and taking a seat around their small table with him across her.

Naruto nodded and ate slower making him mom amused.

"Mom can I enter the Academy?" asked Naruto looking up from his plate. He made his charcoal colored eyes watery for effect.

His mom looked surprise at the sudden questioned, but smiled at him. She took a thinking pose with her hand on her cheek as though thinking it over.

"Why would you want to be a ninja?" she asked knowing he had some childish dream. Every child had one, especially an Uchiha descendant.

"Well I want to show them that I can become the best of the best and make them all acknowledge us." stated Kyo pumping his small hands into the air. He would make it happen and nothing could stop him.

His mom smiled at him amused before answering.

"Well I already did enroll you in the academy after you started asking about ninjas." replied his mom giving him a motherly smile with her black eyes showing amusement.

Kyo's eyes lit up at that. He definitely loved his mom. She was starting to predict his decisions.

"Classes starts next week now finish your vegetables." she ordered giving him a small frown that made him go back to eating vigorously before she slowed him down again.

* * *

Kyo walked calmly next to his mom. She was holding his hand to the academy. So far Kyo had figured a few things out. First the Yomdaime barely became Yondaime making him, Kyoshiro Uchiha as old as Itachi Uchiha maybe a year older. That meant that he was eight years before his own birth. He had stayed away from his first time parents feeling betrayed after feeling what they had deprived him of with their sacrifice. He didn't feel any connection to his past life much anymore. It was as though it was an old dream that had seemed so real. He was more concern about making his current mom proud. He only saw pain when he remembered his old life. He rather start clean all over again. He could build a reputation without the world hating his gut.

"Now Kyoshiro I want you to have fun okay I don't want you to be so much like your cousins." said his mom and giving him a hug and fixing his already long hair before sending him into the academy class.

Kyo returned the hug before completely going in and agreeing with her on not being so "serious" as she had called it.

He entered the academy to see a dark brown haired teacher. Kyo moved his long black hair out of his eyes and took a seat in the back of the classroom ignoring the other students that entered later on. He didn't feel like making friend with hypocrites that need so much time to get over their hate. All of them would one day hurt him in the future or maybe the other him, it confused him, but it made sense if you didn't think about it.

As all the students made their ways into the class and take their seats before the chunin instructor finally spoke.

"I will be your instructors, my name is Gekou Hayate," said the chunnin. The man looked quite health and imposing as he wore the chunin vest proudly.

Kyo ignored the thought of where did the coughing go. He assumed the future jounin would get sick later on.

* * *

Kyo stood next to his mom again with Hayate and another chunnin. It seemed he had impressed them enough to call his mom.

"He's very smart and has already understood how to draw chakra out, so with your permission would you allow us to advance him?" asked Hayate praising the skill that the new prodigy showed.

Kyo saw the surprise on his moms face, but kept quiet. He could see her expression slowly change into a proud mother's. An expression he never thought he'd see as a child.

"Kyoshiro do you want to advance?" asked his mom deciding it was his decision and not sure she wanted to add pressure on her young son.

Kyo smiled at his mom reassuring her. This was just a stepping stone to achieve his goal. He breeze through the Academy to prove his point.

"I want to be the best mom." he replied smiling at her, that in turn made her smile proudly at him.

"It's okay with me." she replied to the two waiting chunnins.

* * *

New class:

"This is Enma the teacher for the older students and he will be Kyoshiro's new teacher." said Hayate smiling as he introduced the new teacher for the advance class.

His mom nodded and greeted the chunin along with Kyo before she motioned for Kyo to leave with her as it was getting late.

Kyo ignored their praises and left with his mom.

"Well I guess I have to be supportive for you if you want to be the best." said his mom smiling at him.

Kyo smiled back knowing he was about to be rewarded for his good grades. Every time something special happened he would be rewarded by allowing him to choose what he wanted for dinner.

"What would you like to eat today?" asked his mom.

Kyo considered ramen since his new tongue was a virgin to its taste, but changed his mind not wanting to become addicted to it again. Maybe some steaks would be nice.

"Steaks." he replied with his mouth watering in anticipation of the delicious meal.

His mom laughed and nodded leading him home to prepare the food.

* * *

Another year:

"Kyoshiro Uchiha." said a Jounin calling him out to meet his sensei. The Jounin looked in the class trying to find any Uchiha.

Kyo got up and followed him as he started to leave. He was called a genius now. He was a prodigy that was ahead of Uchiha Itachi the clan heir and was said to have surpassed Uchiha Shishui an older Uchiha prodigy that was a year older than him. Rumors, that he could attest to.

Kyo was actually the same age as Itachi, which surprised him, but ignored it.

Only another year until the Kyuubi attacked. Kyo didn't plan to change anything. Even if he did Madara would still get the Kyuubi out and his dad would probably die sealing the bijuu again. He rather not change things at all. He rather have an ace up his sleeve by knowing secrets he shouldn't.

Kyo snapped out of his thought and looked at the jounin sensei he had been given.

"I'm Hizuro and I'll be your sensei since you're a special case." said the Jounin. It was obvious he wouldn't be grouped with teammates due to his advance level and rate of growth.

Kyo nodded and studied the brown hair jounin that had a small scar on his chin. The man had sharp eyebrows that made his face look serious and calm, wearing a green jounin vest and black pant.

Kyo himself was wearing everything a ninja needed. Simple black pants with kunai holsters at the side and a black shirt that was just a bit bigger than his size.

"You won't be having any teammates because the Yondaime felt you and the Uchiha clan heir needed lots of attentions to reach your full potential and having others that grow at a different speed will hinder you" explained Hizuro with a frown. It was obvious the Jounin disagreed in giving clan nins special treatments.

Kyo nodded at least it made a bit sense. He couldn't imagine getting stuck with a Kunochi like Sakura.

"So I will be teaching you until you become chunnin." said Hizuro smiling. The man looked excited already.

Kyo smiled and flashing the sharingan at his sensei. Another reason why he was said to have surpassed Itachi was because his sharingan, that had already activated at six during the first year of the academy. Itachi had only recently activated his own not long ago.

Kyo had heard that the great Uchiha clan wanted his mom back. His mom had shut Fugaku down. Kyo was okay with that. He was bringing respect to his mom and getting honor back to their disgrace family. He didn't want his mom going back to the Uchiha clan that had called them a disgrace either way.

* * *

"Kyoshiro make sure you come back early." said his mom before letting him go to his mission alone for the first time.

Kyo nodded determine to get back soon.

* * *

The Yondaime Hokage smiled at Kyoshiro.

"I can't believe you finished your mission within five hours that should have taken at least five days to get there." said the Yondaime smiling at him.

"Mom said to get back early." replied Kyo calmly.

The Yondaime smiled again.

"Kid I might make you my successor if you keep going the way you are now." said Minato smiling. The Hokage debated whether to stop the kid from using from such a dangerous jutsu, but decided not to.

Kyo bowed and left not wanting his mom to worry.

* * *

Another year:

Kyo stood quietly and feeling lifeless in the rain. His whole life suddenly felt so pointless. The Kyuubi had attacked, but on a different day. Kushina Uzumaki had gave birth earlier making Madara attack earlier. Kyo hadn't seen it coming. His mom had died because of it. His mom who always showered him with love and affection. The beautiful black hair mom that would make him eat his vegetables and joke with him. The only real connection to a mother. She had done everything the mother of his dream would have done. She had made him clean himself up when he got carried away with missions, to simply cleaning his plate after dinner because he needed to build good habits.

Kyo cried at his mother's funeral not caring if he was the Uchiha prodigy the youngest chunnin in history.

She was always so nice so why did she have to die? Did god really exist, than why was he so cruel? The Kyuubi that bastard had gotten his mom killed, while she was working. A perfectly safe place and the fox had tossed its tail there at its appearance.

Kyo had felt numb ever since she died. He couldn't believe his loving mom was gone. Kyo had tried to make sense of it, but his mind hadn't accepted it. She shouldn't have died, he could have saved her. He could have tried to kill Madara.

No matter how much he tried to convince himself that was true, he knew he could never match Madara as a child. He knew, but he also thought there had been a possibility that he could have won. A possibility to have prevented all.

* * *

Kyo woke up in his room. He got up going to the kitchen. He almost said morning to the empty air. It brought tears into his eyes realizing she would never be there forcing him to eat healthy again. He missed her. She had always been a large part of his life. She was what made him smile. His mom would always say something to motivate him for the day. Losing her was like losing part of himself. She had shaped him despite having been a teen inside a baby.

She had shaped him to the new person he was. It was hard to accept, that he would never see her smile again, hear her kind voice in the morning. Kyo barely forced himself to eat some fruits. He wasn't going to disappoint his mom no matter how much it hurt. He didn't care about his dad's real death. He didn't much even care about his first Mom's death either. He knew the third had made such a stupid mistake telling the village about the Kyuubi and it angered him, but he kept it to himself. He didn't feel like the best Uchiha prodigy after losing his mom. In fact he felt numb with the village as though he was alone again.

* * *

Another year Kyo's nine:

Kyo had pushed himself in missions trying to forget the pain of his mom. He had accepted her death, but he couldn't stay home much. It reminded him of her too much. He had focused on missions easing his pain in the bloodshed. He was already in Anbu after signing up even earlier than Itachi. Even if he felt pain, he had once tried to adopt Naruto. The old third had stepped in and had said Naruto Uzumaki couldn't be adopted.

Kyo had accepted whatever pathetic excuse the Sandaime gave him and left.

He was already a famous person in Konoha. He had been receiving invitations to go back to the Uchiha clan as it was his rightful place. Kyo had ignored Fugaku about bringing glory to the Uchiha name. He didn't want to see the pathetic clan after living through their jibes and how much they had hurt his mom, while she lived at the clan and Fugaku had been one of the leaders at calling her a disgrace along with the clan. Kyo had denounced himself from the Uchiha clan after calling them pathetic. He didn't plan to go help them cause a coup. He in fact had even decided to just let Itachi wipe the clan out.

He met Itachi once. The Uchiha heir had called him his rival. Kyo didn't answer and left. He didn't want another Uchiha rival that would try and kill him no matter how good Itachi's reason for doing it was.

Kyo though had been visiting the little Kyo as an Anbu on duty or at least civilians believed so, thus never made a move against the baby Naruto in the orphanage. Another thing Kyo noticed was that Kakashi hardly passed by. The man had the gall to question him why he was interested in Naruto once. Kyo had responded that he at least had honor and watched over such a royalty. Kakashi hadn't taken that well and attacked him.

Kyo being the prodigy he was had dodged and defended against the seventeen year old Kakashi. Until Anbus had arrived to stop Kakashi's rampage.

Kyo did notice Kakashi watching over Naruto more often after that.

* * *

Six years later Kyoshiro is fifteen:

Kyo had already achieved far more than any other person in the history of Konoha. He had achieved Anbu captain at twelve beating Itachi by a whole year. He had left Anbu and became a Jounin. Kyo had often visited seven year old Naruto who had met him from his small visits. Kakashi still hadn't introduced himself even if he did watch from the shadows a lot of time.

Kyo knew the Uchiha clan would be wiped out sometime this year. He didn't expect an exact date anymore. He had made the mistake and lost his mom like that, he didn't plan to depend on his knowledge like a fool anymore.

Kyo sat in a tree currently at training ground fifteen watching the clouds and thinking of his mom. He wondered if she was watching over him or did she know he was someone else. No matter how he thought, he just knew she couldn't hate him. She was like a saint he concluded. His mom wouldn't hate him even if she knew he was someone else's son. She was still his mom he thought even if she did raise him as a teen inside a baby's body.

He snapped out of his thought and look toward the new arrival. He saw the Uchiha heir standing there. Itachi was wearing his Anbu gear without the mask. Kyo looked down at Itachi. No Sharingan meaning the clan heir wasn't there to murder him.

"What?" he asked looking a little annoyed. He didn't want any connection with any Uchiha's in fact he had made sure to embarrass any Uchiha's at every opportunity.

Itachi didn't seem affected by his annoyance and answered.

"I have a request Kyoshiro-san."said Itachi in an even tone. He didn't even ask more like stated.

Kyo lifted one of his black eyebrow at Itachi. Itachi never asked for a favor.

"I will be gone soon and I beg of you to watch over my brother," said Itachi to him bowing his head.

Kyo's eyes narrowed. Did Itachi just hand over Sasuke safety to him?

"Why would you ask me and not someone else... more qualified?" asked Kyo thinking of several more qualified Jounins to babysit.

"Because you don't like the Uchiha clan and you're the only one who has always been ahead of me in everything, even now I can tell you have more power to draw on." stated Itachi calmly.

Kyo nodded at least Itachi was smart enough to know he had aces. Sage mode was up there along with Hiarashin, and even the perfected Edo Tensei, and with the past Hokage's on his list along with many other dead and strong shinobi under his power he was very dangerous, even if he had never drawn on those powers. The last part was his sharingan was special just like Shishui's. He could control and make people fall under illusions without even realizing it, though Itachi probably suspected this. Then there was his Sharingan's special jutsu.

"Well I can do it, but I won't exactly be nice to him after all the Uchiha clan disgusts me." replied Kyo not questioning why Itachi would be leaving he didn't care and he already knew.

Itachi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kyo looked back up at the sky.

"Mom things are going to start going crazy." said Kyo to the empty air. He formed a habit of talking to her referring to her as his real mother. He wondered if that was evil, but he shot back that it was worst sacrificing your own baby.

* * *

Kyo walked through the streets of Konoha. It seemed the village was mourning the lost of the Uchiha clan. Kyo hadn't expected Itachi to wipe the clan out that same day. He was now officially one of the two loyal Uchiha. Sasuke fortunately didn't get Tsukuyomi and wasn't revenge crazed this time. It seemed Itachi even trusted him enough to train Sasuke. Kyo sighed. He would have to become a sensei later on he just knew it. The damn council would probably say he had to do it for the clan that they don't know he hated and he knew in a few days he was going to have an Uchiha Sasuke shoved into his arm. It was probably why Itachi had come to him with the request.

Kyo sat down quietly on top of a random roof. He noticed a new presence near him.

"What do you want?" asked Kyo looking at the person trying to spy on him.

"Well hello Mr. Most powerful Uchiha in century." said Anko appearing out of the roof. She had a snake around her neck seemingly enjoying her warmth.

Kyo ignored the introduction and looked at the Jounin analyzing her.

"Can I help you Matarashi-san?" questioned Kyo.

Anko looked at him a like a curious child tilting her head at him. Her eyes turned mischievous.

"No, I just came to meet you, the second person who is rumored to have been capable of wiping the Uchiha clan out with far more ease than the first, after all even Itachi feared you otherwise he would have killed you too." said Anko smiling at him.

Kyo guessed that was about right. Itachi would have killed him just like Shishui if he had been weaker.

"Is that all." he replied not at all feeling like being praised.

"Well I thought why not meet the best prodigy of the century surpassing every Uchiha, even Itachi is in your shadow you know. Despite him killing his clan your still considered stronger than him, even outside of the village you're still feared." said Anko now looking down right giddy.

"And your here because?" asked Kyo wondering why she was bringing up his fame.

"I want a fight Gaki nothing better than to test yourself against a dangerous person." said Anko drawing a kunai and smiling viciously.

Kyo's sharingan glared at her as she charged at him.

"Let's see how you do against a strong opponent!" yelled Anko as she spread her arm opened letting snakes shoot out of her palm.

Kyo dodged and jumped up throwing out a seal-less fireball.

Anko's eyes widened as she moved out of the way and the fire hit the house they were on, making the house burst into fire and civilians started screaming in the street.

Kyo ignored her shock and followed up with Phoenix fireball shooting out flames everywhere as she dodged making the attack hit running civilians as flames caught onto other homes.

"You're crazy!" yelled Anko and dodged another giant fireball that burned another house as she jumped from roof to roof avoiding the attack. Anko was literally distraught at what was happening before she realized that no help was coming and stopped dodging.

"Your amazing kid, I didn't even realize I was placed under a genjutsu." said Anko as the burning houses morphed back to how they were.

Kyo nodded still sitting down from where he originally sat. His sharingan spinning before slowly slowing to a small turn.

"So this is why not even Itachi touched you, your too strong so he kept off of you." she stated looking at him in a new light.

Kyo ignored her praises and looked at the sky back into his deep thought.

"Actually kid I was here to tell you the council wants to see you." said Anko before disappearing to tell her friends of the epic battle she just had.

Kyo sighed and got up it seemed he was going to get custody of Sasuke sooner than expected. He wondered how this Sasuke would be without the Tsukuyomi affecting him.

* * *

"Kyoshiro Uchiha." greeted an old civilian council member sitting high up on the seat.

Kyo pulled a random seat and sat down. They wouldn't dare say he was disrespectful after all they kiss up to every Uchiha or at least used to before they were all unfortunately wiped out by Itachi.

"Yes." he replied looking at that old civilian.

"We have decided you will have custody of Sasuke Uchiha as you are the only grown Uchiha left in the village." said another old council member.

Kyo looked around at all the council guys. He noticed Danzo was seething at his opportunity to adopt Sasuke. The old war hawk probably wanted a mindless Uchiha under his control. Homura and her brother were both looking please at this decision. The third was quietly observing the meeting.

"Okay, I guess I'll raise him. Mom always said to be nice even if most of the clan members were less than pleasant." said Kyo making some look concern.

"Well than you are now officially have custody over Sasuke Uchiha by the order of the council." stated Homura along with Homuro.

Kyo nodded not looking as happy as they were.

* * *

Kyo looked at the quiet Sasuke who just stood there at his front door. His apartment wasn't that large, but he gave Sasuke his old room while he took his Mom's. He didn't want to dirty her room by someone that could become so evil or at least crazed.

"I'm Kyoshiro or just Kyo I like to train, relax and mess with people especially Uchiha's, but now that they're dead I guess I'll have to find new people to amuse myself with, which will probably be the Hyuugas." said Kyo not caring if Sasuke was scared from the death of the clan. Last time no one had ever brought it up and it ate Sasuke up, so might as well make him accept it. He did notice the pain in Sasuke's eyes as he mentioned the clan's death, but it seemed this Sasuke was still soft and didn't attack.

"Okay go ahead ask anything you want to know." said Kyo playing the host part.

Seven year old Sasuke looked at him kind of teary eyed.

"Is it true you're stronger than Itachi, dad use to always shouted at Itachi for not being stronger than you?" asked Sasuke now downright crying.

Kyo looked surprised at that information. Of course Fugaku would have tried and force Itachi to be stronger than him despite the impossibility of it.

"Itachi was always behind me never could catch up who knows maybe your dad drove Itachi insane by constantly screaming at him you know." said Kyo blaming the Uchiha clan again. He was good at blaming the clan it was how he and his mom use to pass time when she felt mischievous.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that as if the world suddenly made sense.

Kyo wondered if he should have said that, but shrugged and forgot about it, he would find out later on, if it affected Sasuke at all.

"This room is yours since the council put you here with me because Itachi fears me, and this way you'll be safe." said Kyo before leaving Sasuke to accept the new facts.

* * *

Kyo sat eating a very nice dish that he had learned from his mom. It had vegetables with tender chicken meats mixed in it. He was sitting on the small table his mom had gotten a long time ago. He took care of everything that she had ever bought for the house, like the nice window curtain. He liked to keep it with her touch of style that was neat and comfortable. He noticed Sasuke come out of the room looking like he had an epiphany.

"Kyoshiro-san do you think the clan drove my brother crazy?" asked Sasuke looking at him for answers.

Kyo thought about that. The Uchiha were the cause of the slaughter for treason so technically it was what brought his mission to play insane and rogue after killing them so yes it was.

"Yup a hundred percent he probably loved you to much to kill you though." said Kyo feeding the kid bullshit to anyone else listening.

Sasuke's eyes lit up at hearing his insane brother loved him.

Kyo thought Sasuke was actually really missing some screws up in his head if he actually believed him.

"I'm going to end my brother's misery." said Sasuke setting up his goal to help his brother probably by killing him.

"Whatever kid, if your hungry foods on the stove and wash your plate, I'm not some kind of nanny." ordered Kyo before leaving to go on duty as jounin.

Kyo had taken his mission calmly and back in a really short time. He had taken an A-rank mission and had come back within three hours. The Sandaime never questioned how he traveled so fast since he had always done it ever since his chunnin year and Anbu.

So far speculations were he had recreated the Hiarashin or had figured out a way to move very fast.

It was actually Tobi's way of traveling. His normal sharingan had achieved the ability to travel at high speed. It was something he used sparingly.

* * *

Kyo was walking through the streets when he heard his name called. He stopped and turn to see who it was that would so rudely shout.

He looked to see that it was the Jounin that had attacked him and fallen under his illusion.

"Hey kid." greeted Anko even if she was only five years ahead of him.

Kyo looked to see that she had her friend with her. Kurenai Yuhi he remembered and a future sensei though currently she was a chunnin.

"Hello Matarashi-san and Yuhi-san." greeted Kyo looking at them.

"Kurenai here is an illusion junkie and was wondering if you had any advice for her?" asked Anko getting to the point. Very straightforward and never one to dance around a subject.

"Don't always depend on it, always have an ace." replied Kyo before disappearing showing that they had been under an illusion.

Anko blinked surprise that she had been caught in it even when she had been on guard including Kurenai.

"He's very good I didn't even see him cast it." said Kurenai looking around herself. She felt a bit of fear realizing that someone so young greatly surpassed her, when she spent days mastering her illusions.

"I don't know how he does it, but I'm not falling for it again, but you should take that advice you're weak when it comes to a full blown ninjutsu battle." said Anko pulling her friend into the training ground.

* * *

Kyoshiro appeared next to Naruto Uzumaki who was sitting down at a swing alone.

Upon seeing him Naruto cheered up. The blond haired boy jumped of the swing and rushed to him with a large smile.

"Hello Kyoshiro-nii!" greeted the seven year old Naruto smiling.

Kyo nodded and took out a scroll tossing it to Naruto. The young Naruto caught it and stared at it uncertain what to do with it.

"That has all the ways to master chakra control, including methods to meditation to increase chakra control." explained Kyoshiro calmly trying to prepare his younger self for the future instead of being defenseless like last time.

"Why would I want to do chakra control?" asked Naruto scratching his small head not seeing the point.

Kyo stared at his younger counter part thinking how to go about this. This Naruto only trained only if it benefited him.

"You'll be able to make fire dragons and walk on water, to shooting out water out of your mouth and even climbing walls, without the use of hands. " replied Kyoshiro naming things that might buy the kid.

Naruto had stars in his eye hearing that. He thanked Kyoshiro and ran off to start learning the cool stuff.

Kyoshiro looked to the bushes where Kakashi had been hiding. The copy ninja didn't look pleased.

"Why do you keep doing things for him?" asked Kakashi still suspicious remembering the nice sets of clothes Kyoshiro had bought Naruto.

"Why aren't you doing things for him? Are you going to take him as your student once he doesn't need you anymore like Jiraiya of the Sannin, who is his godfather or Tsunade Senju his godmother?"asked Kyo calmly stating what Kakashi knew he knew, but didn't know how. It was obvious when he talked to Naruto and told him that he had living family members that were simply on missions. Important missions that they had to complete.

"If the Sandaime hadn't been so adamant on leaving you alone, I would kill you for knowing S-class secrets."said Kakashi lifting his hetai to make a point.

"Yes, you'll kill the only person who can talk to the lonely kid without hating him, even you have some doubt about your sensei's son, how sad he would be rolling in his grave as you blame his own son and the third jinchuriki for the Kyuubi. You might even have hated his mom for being the second jinchuriki along with the Shodaime's wife before her." said Kyo revealing information only the third knew. Lets see if the old Hokage handled things properly.

Kakashi's eyes widen at that.

"Your lying there was no way Kushina was a jinchuriki, she didn't have the whiskers!" shouted Kakashi looking ready to attack Kyo.

"Those were birthmarks, Naruto had been born with those not something that the Kyuubi caused." replied Kyo making Kakashi looked mad at the information.

"How do you know this?" asked Kakashi growling now.

Kyo gave Kakashi a pitying look.

"I have my ways, but I'll tell you how. The Yondaime sealed his chakra in his son, and his wife did the same. They both could attest to that, but I doubt you would want to mess with the seal." stated Kyo.

Kakashi rushed off disappearing to question the Sandaime looking distraught. He could question Kyo further later if it was true.

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe what he learned from the Uchiha. He moved trough the streets as fast as he could with the sharingan clearing up his tunnel vision. He couldn't take it how could he have been lied to by the Hokage claiming Naruto was the first jinchuriki Konoha had. His sensei had known Kushina was a jinchuriki if what the Uchiha said was true.

Kakashi reached the Hokage tower with no one getting in his way as he charged up into the Hokage office and blew the door open to the shock Sandaime that was already in a battle stance after feeling the angry chakra the moment Kakashi neared.

"You lied to me!" shouted Kakashi at the Sandaime his sharingan right eye spinning wildly.

The third Hokage looked confused.

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" asked the Sandaime trying to piece together what was upsetting Kakashi.

"You knew Kushina was like Naruto didn't you knew and had kept it away from me leaving me ignorant like a fool!" shouted Kakashi his eyes showing hate.

Sandaime's eyes widened and looked suddenly very sad.

"It was to protect Naruto." replied Sarutobi looking like his grandfatherly self.

"From who? huh how could I have caused any injury to Naruto, I didn't want him hurt, but I watched over him uncertain in times if he was really himself or not and you knew you knew, as you watched me suffer and let Naruto suffer because of your own damn secret and not even letting him get adopted!" shouted Kakashi angry again his right arm cackling with Chidori.

"Kakashi how did you find out about this no one else should know?" asked the Hokage as Anbus arrived sensing Kakashi's turmoil.

"My sensei told me from some stray chakra from sealing his chakra in Naruto that leaked." reoplied Kakashi not revealing Kyoshiro seeing as the Hokage might label the person a traitor.

Hiruzen's eyes widen understanding what Kakashi was saying even if it didn't make sense to the Anbus.

"Its true. I assumed Minato would have wanted it a secret, but if he revealed it to you than I feel ashamed for having kept it from you." said the Third looking sorry.

Kakashi was knocked out before he could question the Hokage any further.

"Take him to his home he should calm down once he wake's up." ordered the Third to the Anbus.

Hiruzen sighed. Kakashi might never trust him again. Did this mean Minato didn't like the decisions he made for Naruto. So he should have let Naruto get adopted. He wondered if Kakashi would want to adopt Naruto it was the least he could do for the man.

* * *

Kakashi started crying as he woke up. He had failed his sensei by even doubting Naruto wasn't himself. The giant large reserve had always made him question if Naruto was really in there, but if Kushina and the Shodaime's wife had it before him than he had been suspicious for nothing. He wondered how lonely Naruto would have got if Kyoshiro hadn't been making those trips giving Naruto those pep talks. He owed the Uchiha a debt for revealing the truth. He got up looking around his room and found documents lying next to him. He opened it up and he felt like he was going to faint again as he found himself with custody over Naruto.

* * *

"Eat the vegetables." ordered Kyoshiro calmly looking at Sasuke who looked at him looking hypnotized, which he was by Kyo's sharingan making Sasuke think he like Vegetables and started eating.

Kyo never promised Itachi to keep from hypnotizing him. Hypnotizing the kid had made living with Sasuke easy. The kid would slowly actually start believing he liked the vegetables overtime.

"I was wondering Kyoshiro-san if you could teach me some technique?" asked Sasuke showing his own free will when not looking at the vegetables.

Kyo guessed he had nothing to do. Why not train the kid.

"Well if you can find three hundred snakes and kill them and bring them all back then I guess I can teach you." repolied Kyo setting up some hate for snakes already.

Sasuke nodded and ran off with his chicken shaped head, he disappeared out the door with a kunai in hand.

Kyo wondered if Sasuke might die getting poisoned, but shook it off thinking there weren't any poisonous in Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke stood across a red and black striped snake that looked very colorful at one of Konoha's training ground. He narrowed his eyes at it and rushed toward it. The snake's body swiveled on the ground backing away from him.

Sasuke threw the kunai nailing it in the head. Lucky shot he thought. Normally he would have said his Uchiha blood had something to do with it, but he hated his clan now for driving his brother insane. He pulled the kunai from the ground that had got stuck and took the snake putting it in a small box he had to collect them. He placed it in and strapped the box on his back before running off to find another one his small legs not taking him as fast as he would have liked.

* * *

Kakashi looked at Naruto who looked at him suspiciously.

"You will be living with me from now on." said Kakashi explaining it.

"Whatever I'll be outside somewhere near a lake or water if you need me." replied the seven year old Naruto before leaving. Kakashi didn't think that would be the reaction he had been looking for. He wondered if Naruto had really gone that far from the scroll Kyoshiro had given him. Plus contact with Kyoshiro had shaped Naruto differently. This Naruto knew words regular kids shouldn't. Kakashi wondered if he should hate Kyoshiro for that, but shook it off.

* * *

Sasuke jumped at a green snake that the small book he has said it was a harmless garden snake. He had gotten a book after realizing snakes were poisonous and had realized a book would help him know the weaknesses of the snakes and would make killing two hundred ninety nine easier.

His small arm strangles the small snake and the cut the neck to make sure it was dead. He wasn't sure if strangling it will kill it. He put it in his small box and picked the box running off to find more snakes. He would be training by the end of the month.

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe it as Naruto walked on water. He didn't think Naruto had gotten that far after only seven days since getting the scroll making it officially a week.

* * *

"I heard you have been killing my kind." said a two foot long snake glaring at Sasuke. It hissed at him to make it obvious that it hated him already.

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow. It was a summon his little mind said. He heard animals talked like the Inuzuka dogs or frogs.

He nodded and drew his kunai and prepared to fight the poisonous snake on assumption since his book didn't have it on the book.

The snake launched at him. Sasuke barely managed to dodge the snake, his eyes flickering red as he dodged it.

He slashed with the kunai grazing its neck.

"I see you're fast young Uchiha." said the snake attacking him faster than before making Sasuke keep jumping back his eyes flickering from red to black.

Sasuke swung the large kunai compared to his small hands at the snake. He managed to hit the eye and jumped back across the training ground as the enraged snake starting dashing across the ground after him.

Sasuke moved back further throwing his kunai at hit piercing its tail into the ground stopping it from moving.

The snake tried wildly to move, but its tail held it stuck to the ground.

"No let me go and I'll give you power I'll give you our summoning scroll." said the snake trying to bargain for its life.

Sasuke thought about the snake contract and shook his head. He picked up a large rock and slammed it into the head killing the snake and was about to pick it up before the body poofed away. He growled. All that for nothing. He still needed two hundred ninety five more. He picked up his box and ran off to find another.

* * *

Another day

* * *

Kakashi watched secretly from a tree watching Naruto try and make a chakra string. Kakashi didn't even know that part. How Kyoshiro had gotten the secret to chakra string was a mystery. From what he knew Suna protected that secret very well, but he never knew you had to start out by using a string with chakra and using the string until Naruto could make a chakra string without the string.

* * *

Secret Lair

* * *

In a secret cave Sasuke had found near a training ground.

Sasuke deposited his snakes into a bigger box again; he had gotten it from one of villagers for free. His small box had filled up so needed something big to store it in. He left off finding two hundred fifty more snakes.

He now carried an extra kunai and had a large stick to slap snakes away if they attacked him.

* * *

Kyoshiro took a small bite out of a carrot. He was currently spying on a powerful A-class nukenin from Kumo that had been a thorn at Konoha's side at the moment by raiding one of the villages under Konoha's protection.

He moved swiftly chopping the Nins head off before any one of his comrades could notice and disappeared with the head in a bag off to Konoha to get payed for the bounty.

* * *

Sasuke's sharingan spun crazily at a purple snake. He still hadn't figured out why everything was slower, but he didn't question it. It made killing snakes easier. This snake was very hard to find as he had to go into Konoha's forest of death to find it. From the information he gathered from the book this snake would kill him within five minutes if it bit him. This was indeed a very powerful snake. He had gotten some powerful special protein pill that would stop the venom if he got bitten by these poisonous snakes. He got the pills from the hospital, which again he got for free. He was prepared after nearly dying from a poisonous bite. It was only luck that an Anbu had been near to give him the prescribe the pill. He was now after Venom as he named the snake that hadn't gone unscathed. Venom a king cobra had left with one eye missing and he intended to kill that snake once he finds it.

Sasuke rushed at the purple snake with the kunai at had. He swung as its head coiled back with the body slithering behind very fast. Sasuke jumped back in the giant forest landing on a fallen tree trunk to dodge the angry snake.

Sasuke took the long stick he had spinning it than delivering a pound to the snakes head as it launched up at him toward the trunk. Sasuke followed by tossing his kunai quickly afterward while the snake was dizzy. The kunai went right through the purple snake's neck.

Sasuke walked back with the snake to where he left his small box and placed it in. That was number one-fifty. He only had half more to go.

* * *

Kakashi looked at Naruto who had finally mastered chakra string able to pull twigs around him with just a finger movement.

"Naruto would you like to learn some jutsus?" asked Kakashi trying to bond with his adopted brother since his sensei was Naruto's father.

Naruto looked at him suspiciously and looked at the scroll he held before dropping it on the ground.

"Can you do a Katon on that?" asked the little Naruto.

Kakashi looked surprise by the demand, but nodded and sent a small Katon at the scroll they burst into flames as the Jutsu hit.

Naruto looked at the ash satisfied and looked back at Kakashi.

"I want to learn Shunshin." said Naruto naming it.

Kakashi looked perplex at that. Shunshin needed high chakra control until he remembered what Naruto already mastered and nodded ready to get to know his little brother.

* * *

Kyoshiro looked at the small bite mark on Sasuke's arm, but didn't question it. He was sure he heard Sasuke muttering number one forty nine was going to pay. He also noticed Sasuke had his sharingan on and still not noticing. He decided not to tell. It would work better if the twerp didn't have his ego develop at such a young age.

Sasuke ate out of his healthy plate of food. He quietly ate trying to finish breakfast to go out and get his revenge no one got away from him especially a damn snake. One forty nine aka Venom was going to pay for that bite. He finished breakfast and bowed to his guardian before grabbing his small box and running off to kill more snakes.

* * *

At an underground hidden base.

* * *

Orochimaru looked at a beat up snake missing an eye. It was one of his summon that usually roamed spying at Konoha for him.

"What happened?" he questioned the snake.

"Konoha has started killing us off master I think they discovered our spies." replied the snake.

Orochimaru nodded. He didn't think Konoha would ever suspect his snakes being around to spy, but he had figured they realize later on. It seemed Konoha wasn't as dumb as he thought.

"Go back and make sure you're not caught." he ordered.

* * *

Sasuke pounced on another regular garden snake. He cut the neck quickly and placed it in his box. He looked around his eyes looking for anything that looked like a snake. He moved on deeper into the forest of death.

He was already on number two fifty. He only needed fifty more.

He moved carefully watching for any predator. Sasuke dropped his box as he saw a giant snake. He looked at it thinking that one was going to be his trophy. He drew out his kunai and rushed toward the snake that had already detected him.

The green twelve foot anaconda moved back its head pulling back so fast his kunai missed. Sasuke though saw it move and jumped to the left as its head shot out toward him before it really did.

Sasuke didn't know it, but his eyes had just gained another coma in his eyes making his sharingan go up a stage having two comas.

Sasuke stabbed with the kunai hitting its head with the kunai. That didn't do much damage to it. He moved back attacking as it struck at him only to keep getting it head more injured every time. Sasuke twisted letting the snakes head miss and hit one of the giant trees behind him that instantly had it slow down. Sasuke took the opportunity and stabbed its head four times and jump back as it moved back with a visiblly cut up face that had meat hanging.

Sasuke thought it looked disgusting, but kept dodging as it chased him around the forest. Sasuke found himself losing his kunai that got stuck on the giant snakes head and pulled out his pole and started hitting the snake on the head trying to kill it with brute force. He hit it with all his strength several times as the snake attacked looking unaffected. He kept hitting it knowing he was going to win. He had been through so many battles like this that he knew when a snake was losing. He attacked again with his pole that hit the snake dead on. The pole hit it flat on the head making the snake wobble before dropping it head forward dead. Sasuke took his kunai out of its head. He only had two kunai and Kyoshiro had said it was all he was allowed to have. It was a lesson he was told that in a battle losing your weapon meant death.

The small Uchiha looked at the giant snake before him that was easily five time his size. He placed his box inside the giant snake's mouth and closed it to hold his box securely. He moved to the tail and started dragging the giant snake very hard to one of his extra large box in his hidden cave.

* * *

Anko looked at one of her snakes that she usually carried under her arm. It had been talking crazy lately saying a devil with red eyes was killing off all the snakes. She had assured it no devil with red eyes would kill it, but it hid whenever Kurenai appeared due to her red eye. It said Kurenai was like a saint compared to the real red eyes devil. So Anko had to keep assuring the snake every time it received news from one of the roaming snakes that passed by warning it of another fallen comrade. So far Anko wasn't comfortable with having a shaking snake under her arm.

* * *

Kyoshiro looked at the giant cave Sasuke had led him to. He looked in to see snakes after snakes lying around that weren't in a box.

"I got all three hundred except number one forty nine that got away, but I got lots of others to make up for him." said Sasuke pointing at a monstrous sized Anaconda along with several other large pythons laying dead.

Kyoshiro smiled. At least Sasuke won't love snakes anytime soon.

"Well we can start on chakra control, but you have to keep bringing in at least ten snakes a week to keep your training going." replied Kyo before leading Sasuke to the training ground nearby.

* * *

One year later  
/Kyoshiro is sixteen; Sasuke is eight

* * *

In Kyoshiro's house in the comfortable living room.

Sasuke lifted his right leg that felt heavier after Kyoshiro had placed some kind of seal on him.

"Now go on have a regular day and kill two more python at least Twelve feet long or one anaconda that is at least six yards long." said Kyo letting Sasuke go off training. He had taken Sasuke out of the academy after girls had started stalking him which was about the time Sasuke was adopted so Sasuke didn't have boring academy classes anymore. So instead of staying in nice safe environment learning about being a ninja Kyoshiro had forced he to be a ninja in training that had to kill dangerous snakes to keep training. So far things were great beside the fact that Konoha lost every snake it had and Sasuke had somehow developed snake radar to find and kill any snake within his radius, which Kyoshiro has yet to find out.

Sasuke moved outside of the village wearing a black shirt with black shorts. He didn't like showing that he had blood on him so decided that he would instead wear black that would hide the blood any snakes he killed that had to get messy.

* * *

Kakashi looked Naruto who stood perfectly still doing something, which Kakashi hadn't figured out yet.

"Naruto what are you doing," asked Kakashi looking worried. Naruto had been like that for the past half hour.

Naruto eyes flickered toward him before looking up at the sky.

"I'm trying to master sensing my surrounding until I'm one with Nature." said Naruto looking very serious.

Kakashi wondered if that was possible, but nodded being the encouraging guardian he was suppose to be.

* * *

Kyo made his way through the streets of Konoha with his sharingan off his regular black eyes showing. He moved through the streets trying to find the distress signal he felt a while ago. Feeling he was the only one who had felt it he decided to follow.

Kyo entered a training ground where a snake was dodging wildly at incredible speed disappearing from place to place as kunai would pass by to where it had been it looked like a battle of high speed. The snake would attack Sasuke and he would dodge and attack it back making it disappear in a burst of speed. Kyo looked to see that Sasuke was attacking it viciously with a fully developed sharingan that he still didn't know he had. It seemed he been too busy the past year to figure it out.

Kyo narrowed his eyes at the snake that kept sending out distress signal to someone with its small chakra.

"Sasuke stop I don't think that snakes an ordinary snake." he said looking at the small green snake.

Sasuke instantly stopped hearing his sensei speak. The snaked hissed at him before looking at it savior, slithering toward Kyo.

Kyoshiro thought that snake looked familiar until he heard a female scream and Anko appeared into the training ground as a blur looking pissed.

"Where's my snake!" she yelled at them.

Kyo pointed at the little snake hiding behind his foot.

Anko rushed at the snake and picked it up.

Kyo watched curious as the snake hissed something to her and she in turn looked at Sasuke before bursting into a laugh.

"You're the demon that hunts snake." said Anko laughing.

Sasuke looked confuse not knowing he had another a name.

"It's Sasuke!" he yelled back.

Kyoshiro heard a small gasp from the snake before it poofed away hissing what sounded like Saaassssuuuskkkeeeee.

"He was training and he attacked your pet by mistake." said Kyo covering for Sasuke as Anko was very vicious to people she didn't know like the time when she grazed his cheek back when he was still Naruto.

"Well looks its pretty boy," said Anko laughing noticing him like she didn't see him before.

Kyo nodded and motioned for Sasuke to go keep training.

"Prepare your self Kyoshiro because this time I won't lose." shouted Anko suddenly striking at him.

Kyoshiro disappeared again from illusions leaving Anko growling that she feel under the genjutsu again even Kurenai couldn't do this to her.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto Uzumaki was talking to a large dark toad that promised power in exchange for his soul.

"Why should it be mine why don't you give me your soul in exchange for the chance to teach me," said Naruto reversing everything.

Kakashi didn't know what toad that was since he missed the dark toad announcing itself when it appeared. No he thought it was a regular black toad from the summon world. He kept watching secretly.

"Okay how about I train you if you promise to be my servant." said the dark toad.

"How about I neuter you for free training?" asked Naruto drawing out his kunai.

The black toad sweat dropped.

"Toad don't have those things you humans have," Said the toad.

Naruto stopped for a second trying to decide what to do next.

"Then I'll pop all your pimples." he replied.

* * *

Sasuke moved outside of Konoha's territory. He was currently after a large snake that was running away screaming his name, which was amazing to him.

* * *

Snakes every where hid as they heard Sasuke? They had finally learned the demons name. The one that had been slaughtering them.

/

* * *

Tell me what you think

§§Review§§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§review§§§§§please§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§please§§review§§§§§please§§§§§review§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§please§§§§§review§§§§§please§§§review§§§§§Review§§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§review§§§§§please§§review§§Review§§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§§§§review§§§§please§ §§review§§§§§please§§review.

I'm not sure, but if this one Original you know beside it being a Naruto fanfic. I hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebirth 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't profit from this or anything.

I NEED A BETA. PLEASE! THIS IS A REWRITE BY THE WAY, BETTER THAN THE FIRST.

K

Here

It

Is:

Kyoshiro watched the eight year old Sasuke leave to do his new job, which required a camera hanging on his neck. Sasuke had just been sent out on a new goal. Kyo had decided Sasuke should grow up a bit more laid back. So to fix that he had called on the man with the worst influence he could. A man known worldwide for his less respected deeds.

Jiraiya of the Sannin. There was no one else he could think of that would leave an influence. It had been hard to meet Jiraiya, but when you go to one of his spy network and mention a jutsu named Harem jutsu, Jiraiya would come running back to Konoha. A jutsu that Jiraiya wanted to see and rate.

Kyo had used this opportunity to introduce Sasuke to the white-haired man. The end result had been Sasuke getting hired to take pictures of naked women for Jiraiya. Kyo had encouraged this by saying it would help with stealth. Sasuke had agreed since he was easily influenced and the money Jiraiya offered to pay was actually the same amount as a pay for a C-rank mission. Per picture, since getting caught meant a beating that would put most chunins hospitalized for weeks.

Kyo now had to watch out for Jiraiya though. The man wanted to see the Harem jutsu and he just wasn't his old self anymore. His mother had raised him better than that. Even if he did push Sasuke the wrong way it didn't mean he would go the same path.

Kyoshiro Uchiha the most powerful prodigy in Konoha that's who he is. Now to report to the Sandaime. He had another mission. He needed to collect more blood for Edo Tensei. It wouldn't do to be outmatched by Kabuto again.

* * *

Sasuke hopped onto a tree using chakra to stay stuck to the tree branch. He made sure to keep the women bathing in the lake from seeing even a spec of him. There were two beautiful ladies there in the lake. A blue head and a black haired one.

Carefully lifting the camera he focused the lens and prepared for a nice pose just like instructed by Jiraiya of the Sannin. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he saw one of the woman turn exposing her body. His eyes widened as he saw her breast that were wet from the lake and her moistened black hair flow down covering the tip. His sharingan caught every detail (he still doesn't know).

Sasuke slapped himself mentally for getting distracted and pressed the buttons to take the picture. There was a big white flash.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw a white flash from the camera. He felt killer intent a second afterward. Sasuke ran back running through the trees. He had been warned that it was death sentence should he be caught. Sasuke jumped up a tree and hid as they caught up.

He watched as the blue and black head both passed through holding Kunai. They were out to kill. His heart skipped another beat. He had been warned that kunochis were guaranteed death wish. He should have checked if they were ninjas from the beginning. It was a deadly mistake, one he wouldn't make again if he lived.

"Come on all I feel is that kid, the guy must have got away." said the black head.

Sasuke's breath hitched as he heard that. They didn't suspect him. Was that good. Of course it was. No one would suspect him to be doing such things. He watched the black head lead the blue head away back to the lake. Chances were they'd get their stuff and never go back.

Sasuke relaxed as the danger passed. He looked at the camera and flipped the light off.

That had been close, but now he had a new weapon. The women didn't think of him as the peeper. Peeper? When did he start using that?

Sasuke sighed and jumped out of the tree and decided to go store the picture at home. He couldn't risk having the camera break later and lose the picture. He had been given very specific instruction to make it his mission successful and he intended to follow it.

* * *

Naruto signed the contract for the Dark Toad. He looked at the very dark and slimy toad in front of him.

"What can a frog do?" he asked still holding his kunai.

The Toad growled at him. Its red eyes looking down at him clearly annoyed.

"Toad." it corrected, its tone sounding annoyed.

Naruto ignored that. He repeated his question, persistence always paid off. It always did.

"So what can you do?" he asked looking at the giant kunai it had that was easily the size of a tree hanging at its side. The kunai only looked menacing due to the tip being as sharp as his small one was.

The black toad seemed to think about its answer before replying.

"I can fight using weapons and use water jutsu along with oil just like the regular toad, but I can use a more advance Senjutsu, than what those other toads use." replied the Toad. It pointed at itself for emphasis and pride.

Naruto wondered what Senjutsu was, was it a cool jutsu. Can you eat it?

"What's your name?" asked Naruto looking at the giant Toad changing the subject. He wanted to know more just as the old saying suggested. Know thy food and you shall know thy self. At least he thought that was, you are what you eat right?

The toad didn't answer immediately. It took its time looking around the forest looking for any uninvited guests.

"I don't have a name." it answered finally. The Toad didn't seem to care much and went back to scanning the forest.

Naruto blinked. Everyone had a name and if they didn't someone gave them one right?

"Well how about I name you?" he asked looking at it. He always wanted to name something. If only to feel what it was like to name something.

The toad had a feeling that was a bad idea, but nodded. It usually didn't need anyone to address it so it had never gotten a name nor had a need for it.

Naruto looked at the giant toad carefully. He walked back and forth before it humming. After a while he stopped and smiled at it than frowned than nodded to himself again. He smiled widely as he cleared his throat with a proud smile.

"Larry, I'll call you Larry." stated Naruto looking at the giant dark Toad.

Larry looked oddly okay with his new name. The black Toad nodded agreeing with the name.

"So what is Senjutsu?" asked Naruto going back to their first subject.

"A way of fighting by gathering natural chakra that makes every one of your attacks evolve a step further." explained the Toad. Its eyes darted to a tree again.

Naruto's eyes took a calculating glaze becoming more like his usual self. His mind started thinking of ways and advantages that would offer. The things he could do. The ramen he could buy with all the money he'll earn from his missions. Once he became a ninja of course.

* * *

Sasuke spied on a beautiful blond headed woman. She looked to be twenty and had an hourglass figure just like his list had demanded, something he had gotten just 'd check how that frog found him later. He double checked the flash button and adjusted the len before taking a flawless picture. He took several pictures as she got in the hot spring. He made sure to get her picture from ever angle and even taking side pictures before making it out.

Sasuke left while he was ahead. He did start liking this though. He didn't know why, but there was something about those grown women that made his heart speed up. His breath hitch and his mind go numb.

* * *

There were seven women on the list he had gotten that were priority should he come across them. The Snake mistress of Konoha, The Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, Tsunade of the Sannin, Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, Mei Terumi and Ni Yugito.

He was sure some were foreigners so he doubted he meet some of them. Tsunade hadn't been in the village in eight years so it was unlikely that he would get the opportunity to get her pictures. Ni Yugito was some kunochi from Kumo right? He wasn't sure where some were from, either that or who Mei Terumi is. He just knew that if he got their pictures his pay would go up S-class. He had decided that if the old man was willing to pay that much then it meant that he couldn't do it himself. Sasuke decided that if he ever got the opportunity than he would go about it as though his life was on the line. He couldn't risk dying so young he still needed to put his brother out of his misery.

Currently he was gathering data to best get result in his gallery. He needed a hot spot so to speak. He needed a place where women would visit on their own. He needed something to make them swarm in one place and start taking pictures.

He had created a shop, sort of. A bikini shop. The cloths were easy to get. Flash a villager a smile and say a bikini sale was something he dreamed would be successful and suddenly the idiots thought he could see the future with his bloodline. He had figured something out though. The villagers were really stupid and were easily manipulated.

Sasuke had than anonymously placed a sign saying bikini's were half price. Beautiful women's flooded the shop.

This had sounded so simply really, but it had taken two weeks to play out and to redirect a lake, since where would the woman's go with their bikinis. Finding a Jounin that would carve a giant crater in the middle of the forest for free had been hard or finding one at least. There had been the requirement of being able to use Doton jutsus, but he never really realized that. Getting the same Jounin to make a path to the crater and lake had been easy though. The green Jounin had needed little convincing really. All he had said was that someone as great as the Jounin could do it and the man had agreed shouting about youth nonsense.

Next was advertising the new pond. The pond was practically unknown, but by disguising himself as a girl with henge he had managed to tell one other woman about the secret pond only woman knows of. Word had quickly spread between every female in secret.

So when that bikini shop had opened up, girls were everywhere buying it. He had only needed to place signs around the pond saying it was man-free and intruders will be beat. Of course by doing this he had made himself an enemy. To fix that he had made a nice hideout not far away to be able to take the entire picture he needed. The pond had attracted to many attention though. It had attracted kunochis too, something he had been avoiding. He had only been aiming for regular non lethal females, but it had attracted deadly beauties too.

His small hideout was actually just a large rock cleverly disguised to look just that. Inside was a small spacious room that gave him full view of the giant pond. He was small and had easily hid in it. After realizing kunochi's were hard to hide from he had started working on hiding his chakra, otherwise he would be felt and thus captured.

* * *

Kyoshiro quietly ate with Sasuke. He had been watching the little Uchiha lately and he was a bit impressed. Sasuke had actually managed to rally up a quarter of Konoha's women to go to his pond.

Since he had decided to stop the snake killing since there aren't anymore for Sasuke to kill, things had been going surprisingly well with Jiraiya and Sasuke. By well it means that Sasuke hadn't been caught, yet. He wondered how Sasuke would be beat for his crimes.

Kyoshiro watched Sasuke eat the veggies thinking he really liked vegetables now. Despite Sasuke's sharingan he was still susceptible to illusion. Maybe it was because no one had bothered to tell Sasuke he had the Sharingan.

"Thank you Kyoshiro." said Sasuke giving a big bow before he left with his camera. Another day of hard work apparently.

Kyo simply nodded and kept eating his own food. The brat hadn't cleaned his plate. He would fix that later with another gentle manipulation. Now what did he have to do today.

He had a small meeting with Anko. He also had a meeting with Hana the Inuzuka. Meeting weren't exactly the word, but Anko had asked him out on a date and he never learned how to turn girls down. His fan club had been quite easy, but Anko and Hana weren't his fan girls.

Now Anko didn't say it was a date, but he knew for a fact that if someone took Anko out for dango it was a date or at least according to her. Dango could be substituted for a wedding ring, when Anko was involve.

Hana on the otherwise had been a little obvious about it. She had asked him out to a small dinner. He had politely accepted. The first thing he had a problem with was that he wasn't emotional or at least not anymore. Mom had helped him control his emotion. Lessons about breathing and thinking ahead had been a wonder.

So he was like any other living breathing Uchiha. Well not exactly. He wasn't stuck up. Than again every Uchiha died beside the select two and unknown third.

Kyo got up and prepared to go on a date with Hana first. She had requested a date in the day time, while Anko had demanded night. He walked into the bathroom and saw his face. He looked like a less stoic Itachi. His hair wasn't to long though. In fact he was sure he looked like Uchiha Madara himself when the man had been young.

His sharingan was there reflecting his image even in the mirror. He didn't look to serious, but he didn't look like a pushover either. He put on a white shirt and blue shinobi pants. He looked better in black, but he didn't want people to think he was emo. That was the real dark path.

* * *

N16 S8 NU8

* * *

Naruto nodded to Larry's interaction. Kakashi hadn't checked on him since he had let his guardian know he was going to be with a big toad. He was surprise Kakashi had simply nodded and let him go, but then again it was good that the man wasn't going to hold him back.

"So by rubbing this oil on myself I can absorb natural chakra?" he asked looking at Larry. It sounded a bit far fetch even to him

"Dark oil." corrected Larry. There was a damn difference. One was forbidden the other wasn't, but he didn't scream that out. His eyes narrowed as he realized the blond was doing it on purpose.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes as he rubbed the oil.

His pupils turned a dark blue. His eye bags looked as though he hadn't been asleep for a long time. He felt power rush through him. He remembered the warning about not absorbing to much. He smiled as he collected just the right amount as his own chakra to balance it out.

Larry was surprised the kid hadn't turned to stone. He had been hoping he could rob the kid's soul if the kid turned to stone, but it seems fate was against him. The kid didn't even receive prior training to keep from turning to stone.

"Now what?" asked Naruto looking at up the dark toad. Larry had his mouth gaping, waiting and hoping.

Larry kept waiting hoping the kid would turn to stone, but nothing happened. Deciding to give up he continued on the next step.

"Now you learn how to absorb the natural chakra, while moving and with out the oil err dark oil." said the toad making up an impossible goal.

Naruto nodded and started his training right away.

* * *

"So what do you like Kyoshiro-kun?" asked Hana looking at him across the dinner table. The waiter had just left and the candle lights hanging around the room made the date feel too romantic.

Kyo kept calm despite all this. He had promised his mom he would find a woman just like mother to marry or close. So far Hana wasn't it, but he still needed to be respectful. Where do you find a calm collective woman and kind?

"Statues." he replied surprising himself. He had killed the part that had wanted to shout out ramen, but he hadn't meant to say statue either.

Hana seemed surprise by his answer and giggled.

"What do you like about them?" she asked her chocolate brown eyes locking onto his own black eyes. She was definitely trying to make some sort of connection with him.

Kyo rushed through his head trying to think anything about statues and what their good for.

"They can exist for a long period of time to let others know of the pasts struggle." he replied and found himself agreeing with what he had simply pulled out of nowhere. He should be a miracle worker.

Hana nodded in understanding.

* * *

Sasuke was in a corner. Curse his chicken hair style. He had been walking through the hot springs getting some rather rare beauties, but he had been spotted. His small legs would move fast enough. He had also happened to be chased by two angry kunochi's. He turned to a small ally and found himself trap.

His mind was in to much of a panick to remember he was a ninja and could easily disappear.

Sasuke backed away as two black headed kunochis entered the ally looking murderous. His eyes plead for mercy.

"I don't care if your the last Uchiha no one does that and if your blood is descended from perverts than I will beat it out of you!" shouted woman number one. She prepared a fist.

Sasuke heart beat was completely wild now. He saw a fist come down in slow motion. He closed his eyes as the other woman to started to move her hand.

Ow!

* * *

Kakashi moved steadily through the street of Konoha with Gai.

"Our flames of youth are strong!" shouted Gai jumping around.

Kakashi ignored his loud frie- comrade. Definitely comerade. It wouldn't do if Gai realized he was considered a frie- comrade. The world might end its misery.

* * *

Sasuke dragged himself back to the apartment and wiped blood off his lips. He jumped into his bed and waited to sleep. His face was bruised and his arms and everywhere was turning just a bit purple something he thought only snakes could do. He knew one thing though. He wasn't ever getting caught. Lesson learned do not let a woman see you seeing her naked unless she does it willingly. So how do you get a girl to do it willingly? His notes didn't say anything about that. It did say get Icha Icha paradise for further instruction.

He would look into that later once he got paid. He had gathered over a thousand pictures so far that were secretly stash and each picture was worth five hundred ryo. So that was about half a million. Yes, he did get rich and each picture was very high quality too. His camera had been really expensive, but he figured quality was a price too.

* * *

Naruto casually sat next to Anko. He hardly ate his Dango since he had already eaten, but beside that nothing was sparking between him and the dangerous snake mistress. At least she wasn't attacking him for his illusion.

"So squirt what do you do with your alone time?" asked Anko looking at him.

Kyoshiro took his time to answer. It definitely wasn't going to work out. She thought herself older than him.

"I take missions," he replied. It was true he liked missions. It took his mind off of the world sometime.

Anko nodded and smiled viciously.

"Let's go get a dangerous one right now I want to see how you move from place to place so fast." she said and dragged him out of the shop.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat down in his chair comfortably when Anko burst in with the Uchiha prodigy demanding a mission. He quickly realized why she wanted a mission. He had once seen the boy use a technique. It was quite shocking really. The technique was incredible, to be able to simply warp, it was the Yondaime all over again. Of course it was still something unique to only Kyo as far as he knew.

* * *

Sasuke entered the book store. He was currently in disguise. The notes had warned the book was for adults only so he was currently looking like a short old man. Henges weren't solid so he had to make it work.

He was really an odd sight actually. He was a short man with a big brown beard and a mustache. He wore a black jacket covering him along with a black pant.

He took the orange book that said Icha Icha paradise. He stopped as he realized there were fifty volumes of the book. He took out his scroll to seal it in and took all the books to the store clerk and buy them.

"Oh I see you discovered the number one hit adult book." said the clerk looking down at him. It no wonder this short sad man needs this book.

Sasuke didn't answer. He simply nodded. His voice was still that of a kid and he didn't want to be discovered.

He paid the large amount of money required for the books before sealing them all. He wondered why the books were so famous. He would find out soon enough.

A short stubby looking man walked out of the store smiling, making women everywhere growl as another idiot discovered their number one enemy.

* * *

Naruto moved slowly, while gathering the chakra. It was really hard to split his concentration, but he was starting to get the hang of it.

Larry was shock the boy had actually managed to do the impossible. What did this kid say his name was again?

* * *

Sasuke was blushing furiously as he begins reading the first book. He was currently sitting at the balcony of their apartment. He read on. He was learning everything he needed to know about woman. He never knew that was what that part was for. He always thought it was for peeing. He kept reading.

So that's what those two big things were for.

* * *

Kyoshiro walked calmly through the mission hall of Konoha. How did a date turn to a mission? The old Kage had taken out a document and said it was lucky that they were there. He shook it off and grabbed Anko surprising her.

"Ooh I think its a bit too early don't you?" asked Anko teasing him.

He ignored her.

"Uzumaki no jutsu." he stated before he and Anko were swallowed in a whirlpool.

* * *

Sasuke blushed every time he saw a grown woman now. This had made some give him sweet smiles, but he was blushing for an entirely different reason. Every time he saw their curves and their movements his mind brought up the damn book.

He went to the training ground he needed to train anyway. He couldn't let himself lose all the strength he had worked to gain. Maybe those dirty thoughts would go away. They will won't they?

* * *

Naruto and Anko both walked through the mountains of the Land of Lightning looking for those damn special herbs. They had been looking for two days and still nothing.

Naruto knew what the herbs were as did Anko know. Marijuana the purple ones. Purple Cush. He never smoked before, but he knew someone who he really needed to make sure was laid back as to not go crazy.

"Found the seeds the Hokage had planted twenty years ago." stated Kyo looking at a valley full of the plants everywhere.

Anko popped up next looking at it. She took out the scroll and started gathering the buds.

Naruto took out a larger and special scroll. He made a hand seal and made eight clones. He intended to harvest the entire forest.

"Your not going to start smoking are you?" asked Anko laughing as she took out a pipe and tossed it to him.

He took it and grabbed some of the herbs, he was thinking of giving it to someone so its only fair he does it too. His clones were already harvesting and he had time might as well try it. He made more clones to help move the harvesting forward.

Anko watched very amused as he packed the herbs in the pipe. He took a small puff before taking a larger puff, while using fire manipulation to ignite the herb.

Naruto wanted to cough, but he didn't instead he took a deep breath with the smokes. He passed it back to Anko who had finished sealing the plants in the scroll for the Hokage.

Anko smirked and took it making him light it up.

Anko never smoked before, but the feeling was so good. Her vision became tunnel like and the forest around them seems to radiate a greenish glow making it seem more bright.

* * *

Sasuke blushed as he saw another woman wearing a dress that showed off her bottom. He could see the shape and everything. He found it odd that he could see the direction the breast bounced before they did, but he tried not to look into any woman's eyes.

He was a wreck now. Everywhere he turned he felt nervous. He was so damn insecure.

* * *

Kyoshiro arrived with Anko in the Hokage tower. This mission was the longest yet. Two days was a new record. He left as Anko gave up the small scroll to the Sandaime who was smiling at the color of her eyes.

* * *

Kyoshiro arrived and put the scroll away. His head was feeling too light. He shook it off and decided a sleep would do him some good.

Sasuke arrived still a bit nervous. He had managed to look people in the eye now. He noticed his guardian was home. That was good that man always made him feel safe for some reason.

Sasuke suddenly looked determine. He would undress a woman in the future. He could do it he supposed. Yes, it would take the embarrassment away.

* * *

Sasuke made his way to Jiraiya of the Sannin. He took out the scroll that held the pictures he had taken during his patrol.

Jiraiya looked at the scroll and smiled.

"Good job kid, I didn't think you survive, but it seems you got the talent." said Jiraiya before he wrote the check that had lots of Zero.

Sasuke smiled as he looked at the check. It had all been worth it.

* * *

4 year later. Kyo is 20, Sasuke is twelve, Naruto is Twelve

* * *

Sasuke entered the academy class. He hadn't been back at the Academy since he was six or was it seven. He ignored the girls. They weren't at the right age, yet. He noticed curious looks from everyone.

He moved gracefully through the class and took an empty seat. He noticed another arrival. A blond who seemed to be new too. Every one watched as the blond sat next to him with a innocent like smile.

Sasuke was actually nervous and it was only because of the breathing lessons that he looked so calm.

"I'm Naruto." said Naruto introducing himself.

"Sasuke." he answered. This blond seemed bright. He pushed the thoughts away. He only needed to graduate. He wanted the thing in the scroll. It had been driving him crazy ever since Kyoshiro had said he would get it once he became a genin.

Naruto was thinking along the same line. He only needed to became a genin to finally learn Kakashi's assassination jutsu.

Sasuke noticed a pink headed girl get up with a blond headed girl make their way to them.

"Hi I'm Sakura and...

"I'm Ino. "said the blond after the pink head.

Sasuke looked at them and nodded making them blush. They weren't really his type.

Naruto looked at them. His blond hair just as long as Sasuke's covered one eye making them blushes.

"I'm Naruto and that guy is Sasuke," replied Naruto and leaned forward a bit.

The two girls nodded.

Sasuke ignored the blond. He didn't care if the blond was manipulative. They didn't look capable either way in bed or in a fight.

"Quiet class...

* * *

Sasuke took the hetai. He heard the chunnin say to meet their new team on Monday. He left before anything else.

He rushed through Konoha intent on getting home. He jumped from roof to roof. He was moving very fast after all he had waited four years. That scroll would be his.

Sasuke reached the apartment and entered to find Kyoshiro already sitting in the room holding the scroll with another smaller scroll.

"This Sasuke isn't a weapon remember that." said Kyoshiro before unsealing a small amount of the content that was green herbs that had fell all over the floor.

Sasuke stared at it. Grass that was it. He had thought it was maybe special clothes or something useful.

"This large scroll here has a mountain size of the purple herbs and the small scroll will have a small amount to carry with you at all time." explained Kyo with a smile.

Sasuke looked at the small scroll that had sucked up all the weird purple grass. He nodded understanding what was being said.

"This is a pipe and this is a lighter." continued Kyo taking out the objects. He showed it to Sasuke and making small demonstration.

Sasuke nodded and watched as Kyo filled the pipe with the purple grass and handed it to him.

He looked at it confuse. He never had seen someone use a glass like pipe before. He had seen the old Kage smoke. Smoke? Did Kyo want him to smoke?

"I want you to smoke." said Kyoshiro almost as though reading his mind.

Sasuke nodded and took the lighter. He gave one reluctant look at Kyoshiro's sharingan, but suddenly felt like it was okay. Why not?

Sasuke took the largest puff he could. His mind suddenly felt something. His eyes widen as he felt as though he had been taken from the world and placed in a picture of the world. Like he was seeing a video frame by frame.

"Okay go ahead and get use to it." said Kyo pushing Sasuke outside with the scroll shoved into his pocket and pipe with the lighter still in his hand.

Sasuke looked around. Everything felt as though he was looking at a very high quality picture. He focused his eyes and suddenly felt his vision become so sharp. Wow was this the herb. What did Kyo call it? It was special grass right? Yes, it was he never seen purple grass before.

He walked through Konoha seeing everything differently. The people looked funnier. The woman's looked so much more beautiful. He smiled at a fifteen year old making her blush. He never had the courage to do that before. He had always felt that was lame. It was the plant. It made him better that must be it.

He decided to test if he could finally undress a female older than him. The girl from the ramen stand was a nice catch.

Sasuke started heading toward the ramen stand looking lazy and bored to anyone watching.

* * *

Sasuke was just getting neared when he realized what if it was wearing off or what if it wore of during his meeting with a girl. He stopped and took out the pipe and lighter. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and took another large puff. He felt the light feeling now. He decided to take another, it would last longer if he took more smoke right?

Sasuke felt really good now. Seven hits that was how much he had taken. He made his way to the ramen stand now. He was kind of hungry too.

He entered the stand and saw the fifteen year old girl he had been aiming for.

"Hi, I want three bowls of ramen please." he said smiling at her as he took a seat. He felt a bit clumsy, but ignored it.

The girl smiled and nodded before she stopped and sniffed the air as though a stench had entered the place.

"Do you smell something it smells funny?" she asked looking around.

Sasuke didn't smell anything. He took a sniff and came out empty. Naw she was imagining it.

"No, I don't smell anything," he answered.

The brown hair girl nodded thinking it was just her nose for being around ramen to long.

"I'm Sasuke." he said introducing himself as she prepared the bowls for the ramen.

"Ayame," she answered looking at him. He looked a bit tired she thought.

Sasuke nodded and suddenly he felt a jolt. He suddenly felt everything move in slow motion-er. Even slower than he usually experienced.

"Wow your hair looks so wavy." he commented after looking at her brown hair. It looked so much like chocolate.

Ayame smiled at him.

"Aw your so sweet." she replied as she passed the ramen bowl he ordered.

Sasuke nodded and gave her a childish smile. He started eating his ramen slowly enjoying the flavor that seemed so much more delicious.

"The ramen is so good you know that, did you make it?" he commented and asked.

Ayame blushed a little. Her dad was off of work today so she was working alone for the first time.

Sasuke licked his lip at how delicious the ramen was. He never realized that ramen was so good. It was his first time, but still he never realized such a food existed.

"What did you say your name was?" asked Ayame finally noticing his red eyes. It seemed so odd.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he replied giving her a smile.

Ayame blinked. Uchiha the youngest Uchiha alive?

"Wow I never imagined you like this you know, I always thought you would be like the Hyuuga or something." said Ayame smiling as she started the conversation.

"No, my guardian likes to mess with them for being to serious, but I'm not like that or I don't think I am, am I?" asked Sasuke giving a confuse expression that made Ayame laugh.

"No, your not otherwise you would have that stoic mask they have." she replied smiling.

"Do you think they rehearse that you know like, okay on three put your game face on?" asked Sasuke making a serious face that made Ayame laugh again.

"Ayame would you like to eat some of this delicious ramen with me?" Sasuke asked her showing the bowl she had just pass to him.

Ayame smiled at his antic. She never thought an Uchiha was like this.

"I don't know I'm not suppose to eat with a customer." teased Ayame across the counter.

"Well how about I pay and than give it to you?" he asked thinking of a way to get her to eat with him.

"well I suppose I wouldn't be breaking any rules than." she asked looking at the rules her dad had placed on the wall just for her.

Sasuke nodded and paid the ramens. He than motioned for the seat next to him. Their weren't any other customers so it seemed okay.

Ayame laughed as she went around and sat next to him.

"So how goes the life of a beautiful girl named Ayame?" asked Sasuke feeding her already as he asked.

Ayame finished eating the food thinking of her answer.

"Well its boring sometime." she answered.

"Well how about I visit I'm sure I can live through more conversations like this?" asked Sasuke as he felt another jolt making him feel so much lighter. He fed her again.

Ayame smiled at that.

"Well I suppose its okay. It would kill boredom." she answered.

Sasuke nodded and gave her a large smile.

"So Ayame what time do you get off?" he asked leaning in close unintentionally.

Ayame blushed at the twelve year old's antic who looked fourteen because of his physic.

"I get off in about ten minutes, my dad said to close early since he wouldn't be here." she answered as she took the empty plates and took it in the back and came back around.

Sasuke nodded and watched her brown hair sway in a way he never seen before. It was timeless.

"Where did your dad go?" he asked looking at her as she came back fro the back.

"He went to a small village nearby to sign another contract for the fresh vegetable deliveries and ingredient for the ramens, he'll be back by noon tomorrow." she answered.

"Wow running a ramen a shop sound likes hard work." he said looking at her with a little mixture of awe and praise.

Ayame blushed at the comment.

"My does most of the complicated stuff." she answered and closed the back door. She than looked at him.

"So what did you think of doing?" she asked looking at him.

Sasuke thought of where a nice place was.

"How about the top of the Hokage tower?" he asked looking at her.

Ayame looked at him in disbelief.

"Can you do that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I could." he answered and grabbed her hand and starting leading her toward the Kage tower. The sun was barely starting to go down making it sunset.

Ayame blushed as she found herself gently dragged toward the famous Hokage tower.

* * *

"That's Anko." said Sasuke pointing at the kunochi that entered the tower waybelow them.

Ayame nodded still not believing he had carried her all the way up to the top.

Sasuke took out his pipe and lit it up as she looked down in wonder. He wasn't hiding it, it's just that she kept looking away when he took a hit.

Sasuke put the pipe away and felt another lift.

"This place is incredible," commented Ayame as she turned to look at him. 'The Hokage see this everyday. It must be nice."

Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. He felt her head lean against his shoulder.

"I know some other places I can take you too if you want?" he suggested moving his head up, but instead caught her neck with his lips touching her.

Ayame nodded not answering.

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling a small headache. He looked at the weight next to his arm and saw a naked Ayame.

His brain cheered. He had done it. He had undressed an older woman. He got up and found her arm wrap around him. He had slept with her too? Was that good? Of course it was that was what-the book had said right?

Sasuke noticed her wake up. She gave him one glance that seemed relaxed before her eyes shot wide open.

"No, I slept with you!" she said getting up pulling the cover toward herself and revealing his birthday suit.

Sasuke moved to his clothes that were lying on the floor. He started dressing as Ayame did the same.

"Whose house is this?" he asked looking at the room.

"Mine!" shouted Ayame putting on her bra.

Sasuke nodded and dress up in his white shirt and black pants. He found his scroll lying around. Memories flashed as he remembered the moans.

He did do it. He picked the scroll and found the pipe and lighter with Ayame missing everything he picked up as she dressed.

Sasuke put everything away and looked at the blushing Ayame who just finished putting on her clothes.

"Umm so what now?" he asked looking at her. The book always finished as the character came so he didn't know what to do.

Ayame looked at him for a second before replying.

"You take responsibility if I get pregnant got it?" she answered looking at him.

Sasuke nodded in understanding. He stood there still remembering everything he had done.

"Go before my dad comes home." she said kicking him out.

Sasuke exited out in the street and started walking for home. He wasn't sure if he should be worried about Ayame's pregnancy or more worried that he was only twelve. He stopped and looked at his pipe. That thing had made him more brave so maybe it could help him decide. He lit it up and took another large puff and felt the lightness.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he decided a son would be nice. Plus he just started expanding his clan right?

Now where was home?

* * *

Kyoshiro wasn't sure how to react to finding out Sasuke might have gotten someone pregnant. So he had done what was right. He had gone to old Teuchi and had asked for Ayame to marry Sasuke.

Teuchi hadn't suspected a thing, but had said his daughter would decide if she wanted to marry Sasuke.

So here he was with Sasuke and Ayame along with her dad.

"My daughter agreed so, I guess its a yes." said Teuchi looking uncertain of what was going on.

Sasuke looked a bit nervous, but nodded and made his way to Ayame.

"People can't know about the marriage otherwise people might attack her and Uchiha Itachi is still out there." said Kyoshiro thinking ahead. Orohimaru would definitely do it if he knew.

Teuchi nodded agreeing with a frown. Sasuke looked angry at such an outrageous idea, but didn't say anything. Ayame looked nervous at the sudden marriage that had taken place in only six hour since she woke up.

"Well he better not look at another woman." said Ayame looking murderous.

Sasuke's little pervert died there. It was going to be a clean path from here on.

* * *

Please review. Priority is the ones with most review.

Important notice. I need a beta reader. Anyone who could put up with my terrible writing please PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebirth 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't profit from this or anything.

K  
K-20 S-12 T-23 N-12

Here

It

Is:

Today was Wednesday. Naruto didn't like Wednesday. It was simply because it had wed in the beginning. Yesterday had been Tuesday and the day before that had been Monday, the day he had graduated from the academy. Now all he had to do was wait for next week's Monday to get his own team. Oh joy.

He got up and took a nice dose of dark natural chakra that he had learned from the toad after mastering how to absorb natural chakra, while moving in only three hours.

He shook it off and went through Kakashi's kitchen looking for something to eat. He smiled as he took out a bowl of instant ramen.

Ramen was good. It was approved by the dark toad Larry, but did its opinion count? Whatever, he poured the water in it and waited for the food. He had more training today. The art of spitting taught by Larry. Now how do you spit flame able oil if you didn't naturally produce it.

* * *

Sasuke stood disguise as a brown hair boy next to Ayame in a hospital. He quietly waited as a nurse checked Ayame to see if she was really pregnant.

"Nope none of her eggs were penetrated by semen." said the nurse finishing her work and giving Ayame a sorry look.

Sasuke felt like a failure. He would correct that, wait! did he want that? No right. He was married because of this and now to hear she wasn't pregnant. Wait, why did he marry first than check for pregnancy shouldn't it have been the other way?

Ayame nodded and dragged Sasuke out, while he mumbled Kyoshiro planned it, too bad his guardian went out on a mission. Otherwise the Jounin would pay.

Sasuke held Ayame's hand as he walked through Konoha in his disguise. He was secretly married and that was okay with him now oddly enough.

They entered the outer layer forest Konoha that looked beautiful.

Sasuke let go of Ayame's hand and let her admire a beautiful flower as he took out his pipe and lighter before taking a giant hit. He took several more large hits and put the pipe and lighter away before he started coughing getting Ayame's attention and sniffing the air.

"Do you smell that?" she asked looking at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

Sasuke gave her a confuse look before his eyes flickered to the flowers near.

She blushed and grabbed his hand leading him away to another romantic place.

Sasuke lazily walked with her leaning on her a bit from his lost of balance. His vision was sharp again though. He lazily stopped and felt his mouth start drying up from his high as he had learned it was called.

"Let's go by the river." he offered with a smile making Ayame nod and start leading.

* * *

Kyo sat quietly in the Land of Wave. He was currently on a mission after being hired by an old man. He had been bored and had decided to take a C-rank mission. He had manipulated the old man to come to Konoha by disguising himself as a random civilian passing by Wave and had intentionally mention how strong Jounins of Konoha had were.

"Do you need anything?" asked Tazuna, his client once again. It felt so new to know this mission was nothing he needed to worry about unlike the first time.

Kyo shook his head. The house the old man had wasn't much, but he had everything he needed on his person.

Kyo moved his eyes through the living room and saw a small child sitting crying on the stairs. He recognized the kid instantly the one who screamed at him, again. Inari was still crying from the lost of his father. Again, he was reminded of the two failures of fathers he had. It was always the mom you can count on he thought.

His thoughts took a different path as he saw Tsunami. Last time he had seen her he had seen her as older, but now she was beautiful since he was near the same age as her. He shook it off and looked to Tazuna.

Old man took a drink and smiled at his daughter in pride.

"Kyoshiro this is my daughter Tsunami, and my grandson is Inari the one on the stairs hiding." said Tazuna looking at the stair where he grandson sat.

"Nice to meet you Kyoshiro please forgive my son's earlier behavior he lost his dad and ever since then he had been traumatized." said Tsunami respectfully and having seen Inari's reaction when he saw Kyo coming with Tazuna.

"Apology accepted." replied Kyo calmly and sat down in a small chair in the room. He took a glance at inari who seemed to be killing his own dignity.

Tazuna took this time to explain his situation against Gato and why he needed a body guard to build a bridge.

Kyo quietly listened as the old man explained his sob story and making sure to add a little guilt in it.

"And that is why Gato wants me dead." finished Tazuna looking at Naruto for any emotional response, but found none making the old man start getting nervous.

"I know." replied Kyo bored. He did and had even forced volunteer for this mission out of boredom.

Tazuna's eyes widened looking worried now.

"Every mission I take is done easily so even if the rank of the mission rose to A-rank it wouldn't make a difference." explained Kyo calming the old man down and Tsunami who seemed relieved after watching quietly.

"So you will do it?" asked Tazuna looking at Naruto like a savior.

Kyo nodded and took out a small scroll and activated his sharingan making Tazuna gasp and Kyo curious as to why the gasp.

"You're Kyoshiro Uchiha." said Tazuna looking shocked.

"Did the Hokage not inform you of my name?" questioned Kyo as to why the old man would be so surprise.

Tazuna stopped and thought it over before nodding in realization.

"I was drunk trying to hide my guilt and get a Jounin so I guess I was too relieve after getting my information pass as sufficient, to hear that I got the greatest Ninja in Konoha." replied Tazuna looking very happy and confusing Tsunami and making even Inari curious as to what the old man was talking about.

Kyo gave the old man a confuse look as to why he was the best. Yes, he was, but he never had people say it before. There are many Jounins up for that title such as Gai, Kakashi, Anko, and even Asuma.

Tazuna continued looking at his two family members.

"I don't know much, but I heard it several years ago, there was a single Uchiha that wiped out the Uchiha clan that had hundreds of Jounin. I heard a single jounin could kill a thousand civilians easily so the man that wiped the clan out was a monster if he could kill hundreds alone, but there was another Uchiha that surpassed even the one that wiped out a clan and the name was Kyoshiro Uchiha." explained Tazuna as he stared at Kyo as though he was a deity.

Tsunami thought her dad was too drunk. Inari took it all as truth and looked at the black hair Uchiha that didn't show any emotions.

Inari looked awed and it also explained how his grandfather had returned only two days after leaving. No journey was that fast.

* * *

Kyo casually stood in the bridge undergoing the construction. Tazuna was building the bridge without a care in the world like he was set for life. It seemed his reputation did wonders for the old drunk.

Kyo though didn't really think his reputation had been that big before. So to make sure he took out a bingo book and looked himself up. It was the year before's bingo so that was okay.

* * *

Kyoshiro Uchiha

Age:19

Class: S.

Village:Konoha

Clan:Uchiha

Bloodline: Sharingan

This man is said to be above Uchiha Itachi who wiped the Uchiha clan out. Knowledge about Kyoshiro Uchiha is limited due to every enemy who might have faced him died leaving none to know his full strength.

He is rumored to have created jutsus of unknown power that is said to make him move at high speed. He never takes long on a mission and is always back within hours if the missions are assassination. This leads many to believe he was responsible for their leaders death. Many believe his kills are the ones done cleanly and killed with never any signs of struggle and often they look as though they had killed themselves.

Believed to have killed: Daimyo of The land of Grape, The king of Island Keguko ect.

Bounty: Half a billion Ryo and unknown bonus from the successor of the Daimyo of the land of Grape.

(sorry just thought I add grape)

* * *

Kyo nodded and let out a small smile. It was funny because most of what they had written was correct. The successor of Grape though was the one who had hired him, amusing though.

Kyoshiro looked at Tazuna who was working together with many of the villagers and looked around sensing a presence or rather a familiar presence, yet again.

He got up and motioned for Tazuna and the workers to stop working as the mist rolled in.

"Wind release: God's whisper." muttered Kyo and breathed out one of the most powerful wind jutsus known to ninjas blowing away Kiri's mist jutsu when other jutsus would have failed.

Tazuna and the workers all backed away together into a small huddle like they had been instructed if something was to happen.

Zabuza appeared looking angry that his mist had been blown away so easily.

Kyo looked at the man wearing the big pants, no shirt and medical bandages covering his neck and mouth.  
Kyo slowly looked to the big sword.

"Momochi Zabuza." he muttered not at all surprise, not that he should be.

Zabuza nodded and looked at him taking in his appearance and nodded not showing his surprise at who he was attacking.

"Kyoshiro Uchiha the prodigy of Konoha and most powerful Jounin in Konoha and said to have surpassed the Sandaime Hokage by the person himself." recited Zabuza looking at him like the greatest thing since swords.

Kyo once again got another information he didn't know. When did that old coot start trying to tie him down to the Hokage's seat. He should have seen it coming honestly. The praises the loyalty thing, the care for the village, and better than him thing the old man had been saying. He would have to worry about it later.

"You know I heard Kiri's swordsmen were all dying from a disease called Incompetence." replied Kyo having always wanted to say something to Zabuza.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed angry at that, the man didn't attack despite his pride having been challenged.

"So you're protecting the old man?" questioned Zabuza.

Kyo nodded looking at Zabuza with a impassive look with his sharingan activated.

"If you attack me, you and your apprentice hiding there won't leave alive." warned Kyo. He didn't care if he knew them once. He would kill them if they didn't know when to back out. He looked behind the large metal base of the bridge where Haku was hiding. He frowned to himself as he saw Haku wearing the same masked as before. He at least had thought they change clothes or not even take this mission this time.

Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise at Haku being discovered. Even he couldn't tell where Haku was hiding even if he knew his apprentice was near.

Haku slowly came out prepared to fight to the death.

Zabuza stopped and thought about this. His enemy was a S-class ninja and Kage level that was said to surpass the God of Shinobi himself. He himself was a "A" rank nin who couldn't kill a lesser Kage of Kiri. Not only that, but he was up against a man that had surpassed Uchiha Itachi the one that had wiped out a clan single handedly and still feared this man in front of him. He was also already losing since his first jutsu had been taken away stopping his silent killing methods. Yes, this will be a tough battle.

Zabuza lowered his sword ready to fight, but suddenly stopped as he felt Haku explode in blood. His eyes widened at what he had seen. He hadn't seen any movements at all. He prepared to kill that man and felt his arm dropped in the ground cut apart. He smelled the blood and warm liquid that touched him. Dizziness consumed him as he felt his blood leave him.

"I did warn you did I not. S-class and A is a very big difference." explained Kyo calmly from where he had stood.

Zabuza looked up at the man was about to curse at the Uchiha when he felt his sword arm explode in blood making him grunt in pain. His vision was starting to fade. His blood was dropping very low and he would die in seconds at the rate he was losing blood.

"Zabuza-sama are you okay?" he heard and snapped his head up to see Haku standing perfectly find in the same place. There was no blood. His eyes searched for blood and immediately looked down to his own arm and found it perfectly okay.

"I smelled the blood." he stated and awed at the level of the illusion. He made sure to not look the Uchiha in the eyes, which he realized had been his first mistake.

Kyo ignored the shock that the man was in and looked at Haku.

"Your employer nears." he informed looking at the beginning of the bridge and saw Gato appearing with his lowly thugs.

Zabuza looked to where the short man was.

Gato took one look at the scene and growled. He obviously didn't like what was going on.

"What am I paying you for!" shouted Gato to Zabuza and looking at Kyo and Tazuna motioning him to kill them.

"Gato-San it's an honor to meet you." greeted Kyo and calmly looking at every person with Gato, while Tazuna and the crew huddled even closer together.

Gato looked at Kyo and than back to Zabuza.

"You can't kill one man!" screamed Gato angry that he had hired such a weakling.

Kyo's eyes spun captivating every person behind Gato. Slowly they all lifted their weapons and each stabbed each other causing blood and arms to start falling across the bridge. Gato stopped his rant and turn to find all his underling just killing each other. Blood started running on the bridge as every thug that had previously followed Gato laid dead.

Zabuza saw this as a chance to wisely disappear with Haku as Gato was left standing alone on the floor painted with blood.

"I want to punch his face!" yelled Tazuna running at Gato as the man stood paralyzed by what he had just witnessed. His shock was knocked out of him, when Tazuna's punch landed.

Kyo watch impassively as Gato tried to bribe him to save his pathetic life. Kyo let the workers tie Gato who begged them to let him go. Soon the tools to build the bridge turned to torture devices.

Kyo thought people were turning too dark with him around. He sighed. He still had a week for the bridge to be completed.

* * *

Sasuke lazily walked through Konoha with Ayame still in his disguise.

He walked her to her house and left off to have a day of his own. He dropped his disguise and took off aimlessly. He wore a white samurai shirt and blue cargo pant. He also had his trusty pipe. He couldn't remember the last time he been sober.

Sasuke took a deep hit not caring who saw him anymore. He saw a few villagers looking surprised at him, but nodded in understanding that he was growing up. Stupids.

Sasuke thought they were idiots. He knew smoking was for adults and it could kill him, but Kyoshiro had explained that it was easily fix by going to a medic that would use advance medical procedures to clean his lungs out removing anything that hinders his breathing and regrowing the dead cells in his lung that would be removed also. Every two year he would have to do it, but the exchange was worth it or at least he thoughts so.

One thing it helped with was not noticing the pain he was in during training like the fatigue muscles. He could also train longer since pain was slightly numbed.

Two was that his senses were funny during his high. Some would drop significantly, while his hearing would shoot up or his awareness would shoot up, while his hearing dropped.

Sasuke moved through Konoha lazily and stopped as felt his radar go off the chart. He took the deepest hit he could and put away his special medicine and headed off the location his radar was going off on.

Sasuke hopped down off a tree and looked at a small bush. He took out a kunai and prepared to fight the reptile that was hiding. It had been a while since a snake dared cross his path. Too long since his last kill.

"Come out." he ordered sounding serious and narrowing his eyes. His vision became perfect instantly.

Slowly a snake came out, a black snake with yellowish tint came out ready to fight.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw number one-forty-nine. Venom in all his glory stood erect with his neck held high. Its right eye was missing just as he had left it.

Sasuke glared at the one eye snake.

"So you finally showed yourself." he said ready to use all his skill to kill the snake. He would get his revenge no one hurt him and gets away.

Venom didn't answer, but instead swivel around the ground to flex out its body for an all out fight. It was to the death than.

Sasuke stood still waiting for a strike, but got none. Sasuke blurred appearing in front of the snake and jabbing a kunai to where its head should have been. Its speed had improved since it had dodged him.

Sasuke twisted letting a vicious strike pass him and rotated kicking its head, catching it off guard.

The snakes head went flying back through the air and pulling its tail like a rope back.

Time slowed down for Sasuke and like a snake, his arm jabbed forward at insane speed catching the tail letting the snakes head stop and stay like a straight rope for a second.

Sasuke holding the snake in that split second opened his mouth and shot out purple flames out of his mouth burning the snake still flying to where he had kicked it.

He let go off the tail and jumped back as doing a seal-less jutsu left his head a bit dazed-err. He watched the purple ball of flames take Venom with it and hit the ground.

Sasuke hopped backward moving backward as Venom came out as a blur through the purple flames. Venom's skin looked burn, but other than that it still looked capable of continuing to fight.

Sasuke took out something he had been saving for Venom. He reached in pocket and took out a small scroll. It was a different one. He unsealed it as Venom rushed at him.

There was a poof and Sasuke had a katana given to him by Kyoshiro. He swiveled with it almost cutting Venom's head off.

Sasuke pulled out three kunais with his left hand and tossed them at Venom who had backed up.

The snake was smart and moved as soon as it saw tags tied to the kunais.

Explosions followed the snake as Sasuke threw more and more kunais with exploding tags.

Sasuke stopped when he ran out. His eyes widened when Venom twisted and started slithering toward him at high speed. He prepared his Katana to cut of its neck. Venom should have stopped and done something different were his thoughts when the snake opened its mouth and shot out a sword out of its mouth.

Only insane training had saved Sasuke all thanks to Kyoshiro using countless battle illusions to have him experience death to losing his arm and even fighting under water while drowning. Each fight had been different and with different people and this one had been like fighting Orochimaru the Sannin in one of the illusions. He had died in that illusion, but because of that he had Kawarimi on instinct and appeared behind Venom as a patch of dirt took his place.

The snake's eye widened when he disappeared from a point blank attack and the sword passed through dirt.

Sasuke brought down his blade swiftly and felt his high go up another level as his sword smoothly passed through skin disconnecting Venom's head.

He looked at the head that still had a sword sticking out of its mouth. He never had seen a snake use a sword before except the illusion battles. He cut open its head and grabbed the handle of the blade. He pulled the blade to feel a lighter sword and even more natural feeling with it.

He smirked and rejoiced as he got his revenge. He sealed both of his swords and picked the dead snake to take as a prize, but before he could its body poof making him frown. At least he had the sword as a memento.

Sasuke walked back home taking hits to calm his nerve.

* * *

Kyo sat down calmly in a seat for dinner with Tsunami. It had started out as a conversation since Tazuna had insisted he no longer needed protection leaving a lot of time for the bridge to be completed. He also couldn't leave until the bridge was completed and so Tsunami had started talking with him.

Talking led to life. Life led to experience. Experience led to connection. Connection led to common things and common things led to dinner.

Tsunami wore a beautiful black dress bringing out her chocolate brown eyes. Her brown hair fell down covering her shoulder.

"So Kyo what hobbies do you have?" she asked looking at him in fascination.

Kyo took his time answering after all Tsunami was very patient from what he knew so far.

"I like to amused myself by sabotaging the Hyuuga clan, but I haven't done so much after I lost my mother." he replied playing mama's boy.

Tsunami nodded understanding why he looked so serious at least.

"I also like to train Sasuke my adopted cousin in many ways to help him grow strong." continued Kyo scoring some points in the fathers department. He really wanted to get to know Tsunami and she was just so calm and kind. Patient and loving.

"Cooking is another too. I learn how to cook from my mother and I like it." said Kyo scoring another point for knowing how to cook.

Tsunami nodded again.

"What are your hobbies?" he asked changing things about her. He wanted to know more about her than the small things she had told him.

"Hmm well I like to take care of my garden...

* * *

After a nice and romantic date ended and started again than ended.

Sasuke felt like a man leaving Ayame's room. This time he had wore a condom to make sure no pregnancy happened. He was glad though that her father was in the ramen stand two blocks away. Things would have been awkward with her moans not to mention his when she started humming.

He took a large hit feeling a bit lazy as he felt its influence. It was dark already and he had nothing much to do beside get more high.

Sasuke walked slowly taking in big hits not caring about the villagers who watched him amaze. He notice some beautiful girls his age look at him. He would have hit it, but he had promised and a promise was a sacred thing or at least it said so in Uchiha Obito's nindo a book he had found after cleaning up the compound to find any cool jutsus.

He ignored them and disappeared heading home and leaving some amazed fan girls wondering who he had been.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki trained with Hatake Kakashi his guardian moving very fast making Kakashi put away his book unless he wanted it burned.

Kakashi didn't know who Larry was, but apparently Larry doesn't approve of perverts or something like that so he was careful with his book around Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of Ayame in his disguise. He gave her a small kiss and than prepared to ask permission for something.

"Ayame I'm have a small secret that I believe you should know about." he said sounding a bit serious despite his dozens of hits.

Ayame looked at him confuse to what it could be.

"What secret." she asked wondering what he was bring serious about.

"I haven't looked at another woman since I met you, but I have been reading this." he said taking out a small orange book making her confuse.

"So?" she asked confuse. What did it matter if he read something.

"It teaches me how to love you Ayame." said Sasuke not being in his right mind after so many hit.

Ayame took the book...

* * *

Kyo calmly nodded to Inari in Tazuna's home. Inari had asked if he could become a ninja too. Kyo had checked for chakra and found some strong chakra so it was okay.

Kyo took out a small scroll and gave it to Inari to do some self training since he simply couldn't return with the kid in Konoha. That place was a place for anyone who wanted to live a life full of near death experiences. Plus he had to do regular visits now secretly. He had placed a special kunai back deeper into the forest behind the house to visit. Sasuke had rubbed off of him and he was sure Tsunami would be pregnant.

Now how would Inari take having a brother? Maybe he shouldn't worry about that now.

Tsunami gave him a smiled as she appeared in the living room along with Tazuna.

Tazuna smiled a dirty smile to Kyo as he realized what had happened.

Kyo waved a normal goodbye and he activated his sharinga and warped back to Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the academy class room. It was finally Monday. He ignored the people around him and the blond sitting next to him. Everyone wanted to know who he was especially the pink hair girl along with the blond. They did the same to Naruto the dark blond sitting next to him.

"Team seven is Sasuke Uchiha...-"

There were many gasps as the people surrounding him looked at him like a prince making him angry. He didn't like the Uchiha clan.

"-... Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." said the chunnin teacher quickly to avoid any more gasps.

Naruto sighed and looked at the Uchiha who was angry after the gasps and at the pink headed girl that suddenly didn't feel so good to tease.

* * *

-Three hours later

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto both sat calmly waiting for their sensei, while the pink headed girl was babbling by herself.

Sasuke got along well enough with Naruto. The blond haven't said anything to him so they were cool so far.

Naruto and Sasuke both perked up as they felt their teacher near and ignoring the pink headed girl trying so desperately to get their attention.

Sakura's babbling stopped when she noticed the door opened. She turned to see her sensei. She wisely went quiet waiting for the jounin to speak.

"Its nice to have a team of emo's it makes it easier to kill our target." said Kakashi looking at the three. He had actually expected Sakura to scream her heart out, but it seems he was wrong.

"Please meet me on the roof." ordered Kakashi and disappeared with a burst of wind.

Sasuke eyes spun capturing the seal used to shunshin. He already knew it, but after realizing he had the sharingan he had been messing and tweaking his visions around to see what he could do.

He did the same hand-seals and surprisingly so did Naruto the blond next to him before they both shunshin leaving Sakura alone to climb the stairs.

* * *

Sasuke appeared on the roof at the same time as Naruto surprising Kakashi who was reading a Orange book.

Sasuke took out his own Orange book as Kakashi hid his surprising the Jounin.

Naruto turned to look at what his now sensei/guardian was looking at to see the Orange book Larry hadn't approved.

"I'll burn that thing if you keep reading it." said Naruto suddenly breaking the silence and pointing at the orange book.

Sasuke looked up from his book and quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked wondering why a man would disapprove of his book unless the blond played for the other team.

"Because Larry doesn't approve it." replied Naruto looking at the book.

Sasuke wanted to ask who Larry was and did Larry play on the other team, but rather chose a different approach.

"Why don't we ask Larry?" asked Sasuke directly to meet whoever this Larry was and fix him.

Naruto's eyes widened. It was the first time anyone had wanted to meet Larry.

"Find." replied Naruto surprising Kakashi who had been wondering who Larry was.

Naruto rushed through some hand-seals before he slammed it on the ground and smoke exploded covering the entire place.

Sasuke's sharingan took in the giant black toad that appeared. His first thought was Larry was a Toad. His second thought was why a toad would approve human books. Third was the toad looked like a toad version of Venom with its black color and everything.

Kakashi's eyes bulged at the giant toad standing on top of the academy. He wondered how long before the place collapsed holding something ten times its weight. Kakashi wondered when did Naruto have enough chakra to summon the boss toad or was this another.

"Larry do you approve of this book?" asked Sasuke getting directly to the point in the conversation.

Larry looked around first before looking at Sasuke and then the orange book.

"No." replied the Toad.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes thinking whether toads should be his next target.

"Why?" he asked the toad.

"Because its Orange." replied Larry.

"And if I were to tell you Orange is an okay color." stated Sasuke looking at the black toad.

"Orange is not an okay color." replied the toad narrowing its eyes at him.

"How about I convince you otherwise." replied Sasuke unsealing his two swords.

The toads eyes widened as it saw his new sword. It neared looking at it intently before backing up.

"You killed Venom." it stated looking amused.

Sasuke was surprise the snake he had named Venom was really named Venom, but nodded pushing away the thought wondering how a toad knew a snake.

Naruto and Kakashi were confuse at what was being talked about now and both wondering who Venom was.

"I guess Orange is now approved by Larry." said Larry referring to its self in third person.

Sasuke nodded before the large toad poof and he sealed his swords.

He looked at Naruto and took out his orange book that no longer was interesting to Naruto. Kakashi carefully took out his book and started reading when Sakura arrived.

Kakashi cursed his luck. First he finds out who Larry is and now is curious to whom Venom was. Than he could finally read his book around Naruto and than only for the final member to arrive looking worn out.

"Okay now that you're all here lets tell a bit about each other. Dreams, names, likes, dislikes, hobbies," said Kakashi listing what they should tell.

The three looked at him quietly waiting until he sighed and decided to give an example.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like some things that involve reading, and I use to dislike this guy with a name starting with an L. My dream is to one day get my hand on the first Icha Icha. My hobbies are to read." he said giving more about himself than he thought.

"Naruto your turn." said Kakashi making his favorite student go first.

Naruto nodded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My favorite thing and people that I like are Kyo, ramen, and Larry. My dislikes are things Larry doesn't approve of. I don't have a hobby. My goal is too become great. My dream is to have a son named Larry." replied Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto wondering how he knew Kyo.

Sakura was confused. Who the fuck was Larry? Why would someone name their son Larry?

Sasuke stepped forward deciding to go next.

"My name is Sasuke. My dislike is the Uchiha clan. My favorite people are Kyo and another person, and like is ramen. My dislikes are snakes. My hobby is to hunt down snakes and to kick back on my days off burning it. My goal is to end someone's misery." finished Sasuke with a clear face.

Naruto remembered hearing Sasuke was adopted by Kyo after the clan was wiped out so didn't question how an Uchiha knew another Uchiha. Now what did he mean kick back.

Sakura was confuse again. Who was Kyo he was mentioned twice. What's kicking back?

Kakashi too was full of questions, but remembered hearing rumors that a new smoker had risen in Konoha.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and Like my friend Ino. I dislike Kiba...

* * *

After the talk and things.

Sasuke moved toward the Hokage tower. He passed the Hokage's secretary and entered inside the old Hokage's office. He would have visited Ayame, but she had said she wanted to work without any distractions so he couldn't go to the ramen stand. So he chose the next best place to kick back at.

"Good afternoon old man." greeted Sasuke lazily to the old Hokage and took a seat next to the third looking like his secretary.

"Afternoon Sasuke." replied Sarutobi and slowly took out his orange book as the door closed keeping it a secret, away from any of the female species that could be out there.

Sasuke nodded and took out his pipe and took a nice hit before putting it away and took out his own orange book.

They both sat there reading the book until there was a knock on the door.

Sasuke kept his book up, while Sarutobi hid the book before saying come in.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama." greeted Kurenai Yuhi coming in and stopped to look at the twelve year old Uchiha reading her enemy.

"Kurenai, I assume your here to ask about how to test your team?" asked the Third trying to keep her eyes off of Sasuke. It wouldn't do for him to die before he could experience everything in this cursed world of theirs.

Kurenai nodded and looked at Sasuke giving a look to the Hokage asking should the genin be there to overhear the secret of the test for the genin teams.

"Don't worry about him Kurenai-chan he does not need it. Kakashi needs to pass his team one way or another. He will play favorite on Naruto and Sasuke can't stay behind or the council will give us hell." said Sarutobi explaining why he can't fail.

Sasuke didn't look up. He overhears lots of things once the jounins get comfortable with his presence. He already knew what Sarutobi was saying either way. Kakashi had looked at Naruto like a son so it was obvious they would pass.

Kurenai nodded not happy with how easy team seven got it.

"To test your team you have to make them fight against each other. For example there are three of them and you give them all a goal to get something. Now there will only be two of these things and you protect it making them turn on each other. Once they turned on each other the true test begins by looking underneath the underneath. Once they fail you decide if they can learn to work together in the future and if you can do anything to make them better. If so you pass them if not then fail them and let them spend another year in the academy or go to the back up training where they will be trained to achieve a rank of chunnin or jounin one day with time," said the old Hokage explaining part of the system.

Kurenai nodded understanding what was being said.

"She will probably give them a weak test since she might feel she will be overdoing it with them." said Sasuke speaking up and wisely taking a hit from his pipe.

Kurenai looked shock that a twelve year old was smoking. Reading the book was bad enough, but smoking was far unhealthier.

"Who taught you how to smoke?" she asked angry and turning her head to Sarutobi.

Sasuke quickly remembered the excuses Kyoshiro had made sure he knew.

"A guy name Asuma." he answered calmly and was satisfied to see rage in her eyes. Now the Hokage at least owed him one for redirecting a bull away from him.

Kurenai nodded and left in a flame shunshin creating a cool effect and leaving a scorched mark on the floor.

Sarutobi laughed a grandfatherly chuckle.

"My son is in for it now." said Sarutobi before looking at Sasuke's pipe that had his favorite Cush that he had ran out of.

"How much do you have?" asked Sarutobi eyeing the precious herb.

Sasuke unsealed some from his scroll and passed three thumb size ball to Sarutobi who nodded thankfully before he packed it in his old school pipe.

Sasuke took a deep hit and sat relaxed enjoying the light feeling he got. He put his smoking tools and continued his reading.

They both soon sat down reading quietly and taking hits filling the office room with a nice scent in the room that smelled sugary.

Sarutobi hid his book again as he felt someone nearing the office. Sasuke put on an impassive face and giggled from the scene in the book remembering he had done it with Ayame.

The door bursted open and soon Asuma walked in beaten looking very pissed off and near tears.

"You how could you blame me for such a thing!" cried Asuma holding his face that was turning purple.

Sasuke slowly lowered the book thinking of what to say to get out of this.

"Don't assume a- and she ran off." explained Sasuke thanking God that had sounded right.

Asuma nodded not buying it, he'd get the little Uchiha later. He nodded and bowed to his dad before heading of to the hospital.

Sarutobi chuckled another grandfatherly chuckle before they both silently took hits and kept reading.

"That was quite clever for on the spot." praised Sarutobi after reading in silence for minutes.

Sasuke nodded and took another hot feeling a jolt to his head. His high shot off to another level. His snake radar went off again making him perk up even before the Hokage could sense her.

There was only one snake he didn't touch and that was Konoha's snake mistress.

Soon the door burst open to reveal Anko smiling viciously at Sasuke.

"I heard you smoke now and you blamed poor Asuma and read the Icha Icha." she said smiling.

Sasuke narrowed his sharingan at her. He didn't like her and would have killed her for affiliating with a snake if she hadn't wore the leaf hetai and her little snake.

"And?" he asked wondering why she would be so interested.

Anko looked like a excited child.

"I want you to tell Kurenai next that Kakashi gave you that book, I'll have a camera to record his beating." she said smiling viciously.

Sasuke looked interested at that offer.

"What's in it for me?" asked Sasuke at least trying to get something out of it.

"A secret to how my Taijutsu works." she offered since the fighting style made by Orochimaru was quite hard to predict even with the sharingan because of the snake like movement that hide the true movements.

"I can predict your movements easy enough," he replied. He always been capable of predicting snakes whether it was because he was raised fighting them or natural talent.

Anko stopped and blurred across the room to see Sasuke's eyes move before she did surprising her.

"How about the exploding clone jutsu?" offered Anko this time. It was as far as she would go. Especially with the Hokage there.

Sasuke nodded agreeing to the deal.

Sarutobi chuckled getting Anko's attention who had forgotten where she was.

"I'll have her drop by after your tests we can't have you failing can we." she said smiling before bowing to the Hokage and leaving.

"Kakashi must have done something wrong." said Sarutobi after silence rained down again.

Sasuke nodded behind his orange book. No one makes him wait for three damn hour only to be told to come back tomorrow and take the real test. The academy teacher could have explained that and than they could have gone home and waited.

Sasuke wondered what was taking Kyo so long. The man should have been back by now.

Kyo's shadow appeared in front of the Hokage's desk before Kyo himself was pulled out.

Sasuke put away his book seeing how it was time to leave.

* * *

/..::;/:/:::/:::/::/:-/\\\\\\\\\\/LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL/

Please point out my errors and I will correct them.

Don't forget to review:) I put some of my experiences in some part and things. For those who have any good ideas that I might use please Pm me.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebirth 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto obviously. I don't profit either.

K

Here

It

Is:

Kyo stood silently before the Hokage. His face was impassive and his posture was calm.

Kyo looked at the old Kage sitting before him that slowly took a deep drag from his pipe. Kyo vaguely remembered memories of his past life and the upcoming death of the Hokage. He wasn't sure how Orochimaru would attack in five months, but it was definitely going to be during the chunnin exam.

Orochimaru wouldn't attack in any other time. Orochimaru wants Sasuke and Sasuke would be in the exam in that time.

Kyo kept waiting for the damn old man to finish the papers. He regretted leaving Tsunami early in the morning. After picking Sasuke up he had went back to spend the night with his new love.

"Kyoshiro Uchiha I have called you here for a very important meeting, "said Sarutobi looking very foreboding.

Kyoshiro nodded slowly wondering what could be that important for the old Kage to speak so formally.

"I have named you my successor." said Sarutobi and brought out a proud smile.

Kyo's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that, but then remembered Momochi Zabuza. The swordsman had said something like this. The praises had really pointed to this direction after all.

Kyo nodded slowly not feeling as happy as he once imagined when becoming the next Hokage.

"In a week's time I will pass the mantle to you." said Sarutobi smiling a beaming smile.

Kyo looked down at his right hand to see it twitching trying to draw a kunai and kill Sarutobi for ruining his freedom. He wanted to deny the old coot, but this was also a golden opportunity. This way he would take Sarutobi's place and fight Orochimaru and successfully stop the invasion or at least the snake.

Kyo wondered though. How would the council take this? Until he remembered the council worshipped the Uchiha clan. Ironic really when Tsunade had been Hokage they had never liked her ways of handling things and she was a Senju a clan member of the clan they worshipped not to mention the direct descendant of Hashirama.

* * *

Sasuke got up. His eyes feeling a bit odd. He ignored his blurry vision and got up and started preparing for the day with his eyes half closed.

Sasuke was ready in less than ten minutes and went off to meet his team. He had a feeling he would be waiting for that lazy sensei of his. He could just tell he would have to wait and take the real genin test this time.

Sasuke walked out in the street of Konoha and suddenly stopped. Kakashi the lazy sensei he had would be late. Very late. Seven and ten had a lot of time between them.

Sasuke stood still for several seconds debating if he should go and wait with his new team. After thinking it over Sasuke turned back around and headed back home. There was something he had been dying to try these last few days that he had realized.

Sasuke patted his black shirt getting any flours off of him. He than patted his blue pants and looked at the kitchen. It had taken a while to cook it right and mixing it with butter, but it had been worth it.

Sasuke slowly made his way to the oven and opened it not using any mittens causing his hand to burn slightly. Sasuke ignored the small burn and looked at the result of his hard work.

There in the oven sat four brick size brownies. Sasuke took in a deep breath and quickly sealed it in a small scroll and ran off to meet his team ten minute was plenty, but he didn't want to risk arriving the same time as the white haired sensei.

* * *

Kyoshiro casually sat down before the council. This was a meeting that he currently had total control over. He moved his gaze at all the civilian members than at the clan heads.

Kyo saw nods of approval and some neutral faces and one angry face. Danzo didn't bother hiding his opinion of the topic.

"All right I'll become Hokage on one condition," replied Kyo casually with his sharingan on. The meeting had started out with them hearing him chosen as the third's successor very fast that they each might have a secret spy network, ten minute is very fast and efficient network. Thus they wanted to know if its true, but Sarutobi had started taking advantage of no longer having to deal with them, they couldn't get any answers and had called him to answer respectfully.

Kyoshiro had said certain words making it sound that he was just considered not really a successor. This had led to some of them reacting a bit overemotional saying that he should by all means be the Godaime. Than a few words saying he didn't like the sound of it much and that he might be to young.

This had led them to try and convince him to become Godaime. Kyo made sure to use his eyes to influence them every time they actually gained common sense. He made sure to watch for Hiashi for the Byakugan if it activates. He knew Danzo had Shishui's eyes, but the eye couldn't do much if it was wrapped behind the bandages making Danzo a puppet to the eyes too.

"Name it," said a random Civilian member. This was what it would take to make him Godaime with their full support. A manipulative sharingan is a powerful eye.

Kyoshiro put his thinking face on and than reached in his dark clothing before pulling out a stack of papers. He motioned for the Anbus around to pass them out.

"Sign the papers relinquishing all power of the council and passing it to the Hokage seat like in the days of Hashirama." replied Kyo and using his eyes to their fullest extent to keep any of them from truly realizing what he was asking.

Hiashi was the only one who seemed to have tensed, but had slowly went back under the influence of Kyo's sharingan. Danzo had signed the paper neutrally not himself and having falling victim to one of his own methods that were used to constantly thwart Sarutobi.

Wait was that a twitch? No Mrs. Haruno was just shaking out of happiness.

Kyo watched satisfied as every clan head slowly started signing the papers. The only person who had been able to avoid falling under his control was the Yamanaka, but Inoichi seemed to be keeping his peace, simply letting it play out and signed the paper.

Kyo let out a small smile as every paper was signed. The paper gave him full power. A Hokage was a dictator, but the council had gained power over the years. After Sarutobi had taken over they had slowly stripped power away from the Hokage seat.

The council had originally been made to simply advise. The second reason the council was made to handle civilian matter thus the reason for having civilian members in the council, but it had slowly stole power and turned into a quick way to getting white hair.

"I think this meeting is over," said Kyo feeling nice now that he wouldn't have to deal with them unless he wanted to.

Now the council could handle civilian matter only. Without their claws they couldn't do anything. Political power was an annoying thing.

* * *

Naruto laid down next to a tree waiting for his brother/guardian. He knew Kakashi was always late, but had done it out of pity for the pink headed girl that had arrived on time.

What was her name again? Sakuya wasn't it? It had to be unless her pink hair had something to do with her name.

"Naruto-kun Sasuke is late isn't he," asked the forgotten pink headed girl.

Naruto nodded looking at her with overshadowed eyes making him look dark.

"Do you know Kakashi-sensei?" asked the girl again.

"He's my guardian," replied Naruto trying to remember her name. Her hair was a hint he just knew it.

Sakura made a mouthing that seemed to have said,"Oh."

"Kakashi is always late," explained Naruto showing he wasn't really dark. He liked to be, but his personality clashed with it plus every time he saw his first sensei he transforms back to a child trying to impress. Kyoshiro was like the greatest sensei out there even Larry approved having seen his sensei once. Larry had turned back to a tadpole with just the sight of Kyoshiro.

"Then why- oh,"said Sakura again having been about to ask why did he come early if he knew, but realized only she had arrived waiting and Sasuke wasn't really late meaning she would have stood here all alone.

Naruto ignored her look of guilt for making him wait with her and sat down looking at a list he had been working on. Larry wanted a list of awesome things and it only had three things so far.

Ramen

Icha Icha Paradise

Anko Matarashi's bottom on the full moon. It was kind of her to volunteer even if he hadn't asked, but it had made it's way into his list.

Naruto closed his scroll and looked up to see Sasuke arriving eating a brownie.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." said Sakura greeting Sasuke.

Naruto gave a nod choosing not to speak.

Sasuke nodded at Naruto and spoke up a greeting for Sakura since she had spoken to.

"Good morning Sa-cough... Sorry," apologized Sasuke excusing his cough making Naruto's eyes narrow down knowing his black headed teammate had forgotten her name to, but hid it.

Sasuke took another small bite off of his brownie and stood waiting. Sasuke slowly felt his high skyrocket in a way he never felt before. He nodded mentally and making a note to make more for everyday snack. It killed the munchies and got him high.

"Kakashi-sensei is late again?" asked Sasuke putting up an honestly surprised face.

Sakura glared a bit, but quickly calmed herself realizing she couldn't hate one of the last Uchiha.

"Yes," she replied forcefully keeping a respectful tone. She hadn't imagined the Uchiha to be so... Normal.

Sasuke nodded and took a bite out of a brownie before realizing he was being rude.

"Want some," asked Sasuke showing a new piece of brownie to Sakura.

Sakura looked at the treat and realized she was hungry due to her sensei telling them not to eat.

She nodded and took it thinking maybe he wasn't so bad. She decided to thank him and said," Thank you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke shook off the thanks still trying to remember her name. He looked to his blond teammate wondering if he should offer some. Nah if the blond wanted some he could ask.

Naruto sat lying against the tree trying to hide his lusting gaze at the sweet smelling brownie. He didn't ask for some though. His instinct told him those treats weren't normal.

Sasuke innocently walked eating his piece of chocolate and sat down against a tree only to force himself up as Kakashi arrived.

"Yo,"said Kakashi greeting his team and a bit disappointed to see Sakura had brought a treat and devouring it meaning she would fight at full strength during the test.

"Morning sensei," muttered Sasuke with Naruto and surprisingly Sakura who everyone had expected to shout," Your late."

Kakashi nodded a bit suspicious if that was Sakura and looked at the pink hair before moving on. No self respecting assassin would wear pink like that even a female kunochi.

"Okay team the test concludes of of you getting a bell to pass the real test," explained Kakashi pulling out two bells. Kakashi looked at each of them reading there reaction.

Naruto didn't look at the bell, but simply nodded from where he sat.

Sakura was staring at a tree intently making Kakashi wonder what was hiding in the tree. Was Sakura sensing something he couldn't?

Sasuke was munching on a brownie uncaringly.

Kakashi jingled it trying to get some attention so that someone could ask why there were two bells.

Sasuke finally looked at the bells making Kakashi cheer up, but that quickly change when Sasuke looked away uninterested again.

Kakashi sighed deciding to force the subject out.

"There are two bells," stated Kakashi trying to get the team to get competitive.

Every ones head looked up at it. Only Sakura looked shocked at that having snapped out of her starring contest against the tree.

Sasuke simply looked confuse wondering why it mattered. He had a bell in his scroll. It was used for role playing with Ayame, but a bell was a bell right. Kakashi never stated the bells had to be taken from him just that obtaining a bell would pass them.

Naruto looked up his eyes a bit shrouded looking at the bells thinking along the same lines as Sasuke.

"But sensei what happens if one of us doesn't get it," asked Sakura feeling weird.

Kakashi's eyes smiled behind his mask before answering. "Well one of you will go back to the Academy."

Sakura's shoulder sagged down before looking behind wondering if she could compete against her two teammates.

"I don't think I can compete against them sensei and I don't feel well," said Sakura after several seconds.

Kakashi sighed again. Why were things going down the drain? Couldn't he have just gotten a competitive team?

"Are you sure Sakura, doing this would mean your giving up your career for these two,"Kakashi asked making sure to make the two feel guilty by looking at their expression, but Naruto was still sitting down uncaringly. Sasuke was eating what must be the most delicious brownie on earth because Sasuke didn't look like he was feeling even a ounce of guilt.

Sakura looked at the two uncaring people before nodding and eyes flickering to the trees around not liking their looks.

Kakashi sighed before nodding.

"Alright you all pass. Explaining why would be pointless since non of you even tried," muttered Kakashi.

Sasuke nodded having expected to pass. Naruto too nodded knowing Kakashi couldn't fail him. Training to get stronger was one thing, but knowing your sensei was going to pass you whether you try or not would make you not to try. Why tire yourself for a pointless test.

Sakura looked relieved at not losing her career and looked back at the trees to see one showing her its trunk.

Kakashi ignored the enthusiasm in his team. Why was his team so odd?

* * *

Kyo was in a room with Tsunami. He was currently under a bed-sheet with her over him.

He stopped and poked his head out of the sheets having heard the door. He looked shocked to see Inari just standing there with a scroll that dropped with a thump.

Tsunami hearing the thump lifted her self off him slightly to look.

"Mom what's going on," asked Inari looking confuse.

Sasuke took a bite out of his brownie enjoying his high go higher again. He was currently in the ramen stand simply talking to his secret father in law. Shame was off buying ingredients somewhere.

"Look Sasuke this place is a ramen restaurant or stand. Its not a brownie stand," said Teuchi not liking his son in law just sitting innocently munching on a brownie.

Sasuke looked confuse before nodding and sealing it away. He tilted his head looking pass Teuchi and into the visible kitchen behind the door behind the stand.

"Can I help you make some ramen," he asked wondering something. If he could make special brownies than what would special ramen be like?

Teuchi looked back at the kitchen and than at Sasuke before smiling.

"So you want to learn about the family business huh?"Asked Teuchi sounding proud.

Sasuke nodded. It was kind of true.

"Alright than come in and wash your hands," ordered Teuchi.

* * *

Kyo sat down uncomfortable in the living room in a couch before Inari. Tsunami sat next to him looking as uncomfortable as he was.

"Inari sometime people when they like each other go to bed with each other," started Tsunami trying to explain what her son saw.

Inari looked confuse at that.

"But does that mean you didn't love dad?" questioned Inari looking hurt.

"No I loved your dad, but I have to move on and find someone else to love and someone you can call a father," explained Tsunami again making Kyo really nervous at how awkward this was going.

Inari looked at Kyo wondering what this meant.

"Than is Kyo my new dad?" asked Inari using his incredible deduction skill.

Tsunami looked at Kyo making him answer.

Kyo looked uncomfortable again before nodding. He might as well be. Sleeping with the kid's mom and getting her pregnant should at least mean that much.

Inari stood still for several seconds trying to understand all of what he learned.

"So what does sleeping in bed mean?" he asked confuse how someone could love each other just sleeping in a bed.

Tsunami smiled.

"Well just to keep each other comfort," she replied lying since Inari hadn't seen them naked, but simply under a white sheet.

Inari nodded not sure he was getting everything.

* * *

•In the ramen stand

Sasuke crunched up a big ball of his purple herbs making sure to neatly sprinkle the large amount in the ramen pot. Teuchi was busy serving customers while he made his own special ramen.

He added the meats and put in the vegetable and spice before adding the noodles in before putting the lid in as letting it boil like Teuchi instructed.

Sasuke took a big whiff of the air enjoying the sugary scent the pot was releasing and waited for the ramen to be fully boiled.

He sat down in the kitchen waiting and noticed Ayame come in with two large bags of groceries.

"Sasuke I didn't think you be here," she said greeting him with a smile.

"I was here to visit my umm ramen princess," he replied after thinking of what to call her.

She gave him another smile before sniffing the air.

"Its that smell again," she said sniffing and her nose leading her to his special ramen pot.

Sasuke wondered if she had Inuzuka blood in her.

"I was trying to make a ramen of my own. I'm not sure I made it right," he explained and looking a bit unconfident in his skill.

"Well it looks okay," reassured Ayame as she closed the lid having opened it after reaching it.

Sasuke nodded glad his ramen would come out delicious.

"Look Sasuke I'll meet you at home during my break for lunch and I'll bring your ramen, but I have to work and your distracting," said Ayame turning serious.

Sasuke blinked. How could he be distracting? He was helping in the family business wasn't he?

Ayame gave him a serious look. "I'm serious Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded not liking the dangerous tone and waved a goodbye excited about meeting her at the house. He wondered his or hers before realizing his since Teuchi had locked the door and he didn't have the keys.

So with a happy smile he went off to his house and wait for lunch to come and more.

* * *

In a random training ground

Sharp green eyes narrowed taking a calculating glow into them. The green pupil reflects a tree with shadows behind it.

"You think I can't notice you!"

...

A mouth twitched in annoyance when no reply came before a fist went flying at the enemy.

Sakura beats the tree down with her monstrous strength not liking how the tree had stared. Her hair bouncing around wildly as she pulverized the tree leaving shattered barks on it.

"Stop following me," she ordered as a warning and left.

* * *

Naruto walked up to his favorite ramen stand and ordered a ramen special.

"Naruto we have some left over special that won't be needed how about those?" asked Ayame looking at her little brother figure.

Naruto wondered what it was but nodded excited to try a new type of ramen.

Sasuke was walking home when he saw Anko walking with her black haired friend in the distance. Kurenai right?

Remembering his deal he decided to take care of it. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the scroll. He unrolled it all the way and reached into the last section where he kept his prize.

Icha Icha Paradise Book one signed by Jiraiya of the Sannin himself. Being a student of Jiraiya had its perk when it came to being a pervert. He drew chakra and blood before pressing.

There was a small audible poof before Sasuke had the biggest Orange book in the world was in his hand. He put away the scroll and walked through the street with a book half his size. He walked right toward the kunochis.

"Hey its the last Uchiha," said a familiar voice.

Sasuke looked up at a smiling Anko having actually gotten distracted from his plan. The book was good it was what had started the series and created thousands of perverts.

He looked to her companion to see Kurenai with a tick mark.

"Who gave ya the awesome book," asked Anko in a childish voice and her eyes on it.

Sasuke took his time making sure Anko suffered a bit too. After all no one simply makes him do little jobs for them like a lap dog?

"My sensei gave it to me. He believes I should be a bit more matured," replied Sasuke calmly and walking away from with the giant book ready to get Home.

"Kids something huh though I thought you burned all of the first book of Icha Icha,"said Anko smiling as she eyed the giant book.

Kurenai didn't answer, but simply grind her teeth and made her way to the bar where she hung out with other fellow jounins.

Anko smiled and took out a camera.

* * *

Kakashi sat down with Gai, Asuma, and Ebisu at the bar simply talking.

"How did your team do," asked Asuma a little surprise Kakashi hadn't failed the team even if his adopted son was in it or was it brother.

"Yes, tell us of their flames of youth," yelled Gai piping up.

"Its expected after all their all talented," said Ebisu.

"Well they need to be more mature," muttered Kakashi remembering how non had taken his test seriously before he felt a powerful force rise from behind.

Kakashi turned to see a fist connect with his one visible eye that widened just before connection and sent him thrashing against the table.

* * *

Sasuke reached home and sealing away Book One. It was far too heavy and distracting. He looked at the kitchen and than to his room wondering where to eat.

In the end he decided room. Room was safer and Kyo loved this apartment too much to let him have fun in it. He wondered when the neighbors would move out already. There were several apartments beneath theirs and Kyo had bought the entire building planning to make it one whole house.

Personally he would have preferred to move, but Kyo didn't want to lose the apartment. Kyo was to sensitive in his opinion.

He himself Uchiha Sasuke had left his house and Kyo couldn't. Of course he remembered the teary nights he had, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he moved and Kyo can't. Of course hating your family could be a reason why it was easy, but still Kyo was a grown man.

Sasuke pushed those thoughts away and entered his room preparing for lunch and more. Now where did he place his special pipe? It was always useful in time like these. What was it called again? Steamroller right? One of the best pipes invented. Long and narrow to help out in bed and hitting it why Ayame's laying on top of him her head facing south.

-9- - - -

* * *

• In Ramen Stand

Naruto finished his fifth bowl of ramen special. He was disappointed that Ayame said she couldn't give him more, but agreed and kept eating the regular Ramen.

He stopped as he felt funny. His vision seemed to focus on a certain place more than another. He shook it off and kept eating.

Kakashi cussed as he made his way into the hospital room just for him after having gone to the little scarecrows room. He never cussed, but Sasuke was going to pay dearly. Soon there would be only Two Uchiha left.

He crawled into a hospital bed waiting to start healing. He never knew there was a more painful place than getting in the groin. Kurenai had hit and hit until she had left that special touch that made his blood run cold.

Sasuke was going to pay dearly. And Anko he couldn't forget her now could he. The one who had suggested where to kick and the one who guided Kurenai in the torture.

Kakashi looked at the other patient Ed next to him. He saw Gai laying there. Gai wasn't wearing his green spandex anymore.

Gai had taken a drink just before he was attacked. Gai had thought it was a battle royal for friends. The green man had jumped in and came out wearing a bunny suite and under a illusion. That had been disturbing enough, but somehow Gai had broken the genjutsu placed on him to wear it when it had been safer to be in it. Gai had done a brave move in his drunken state.

Gai had done a body replacement jutsu with Kurenai. Kurenai in a bunny suite was beautiful, but being in pain he had missed it, but he did see Gai get beaten by a fiery bunny in the brief break from pain and he would forever treasure the memory he saw before the bunny turned to him shouting about making innocent kids into perverts.

Kyo sat down alone in a tree simply thinking about his days so far. He had the council under his control. He had been proclaimed future Godaime in a week time. He also managed to get in bed with Tsunami and proceed to third base.

Than it had all came to an abrupt halt with his luck running out. Inari seemed awkward around him and he himself felt odd being the new stepfather.

Well at least he was a cool stepfather right? How many other fathers could spit out giant balls of flame? Traveled through time and space. Battled against legendary criminals and heroes of the past than lose than use a powerful forbidden jutsu. How many other can summon the past Hokage from the grave using a secret jutsu.

By all definition he is most definitely awesome. He also has collection of jutsu enough to single handedly wipe out a village. So he is a cool stepfather except getting caught screwing the kid's mother.

Kyo got up and went to the burial deciding to visit mom.

Sarutobi snickered as he put away the paper works. He was making sure to give Kyoshiro a grand welcoming. What better way than to let him know that he must sign papers everywhere.

Now he could read his book all he wants. Also what was the rumor he heard Sasuke having the first book that Jiraiya wouldn't give him? If he was correct the only book in existence. He wondered what Sasuke would want for it. That is of course if Sasuke traded.

* * *

•Next Day.

Sasuke woke up with a light headiness that only he apparently felt. He looked up at his bed to see that Ayame was gone. She must have left in the morning. Lunch break hadn't been enough and she had ended up sleeping with him.

It's nice to be tied down. The ramens had been the best thing he had ever eaten beside Ayame. The ramen had giving him such a high that he might never go back to purple Kush.

He shook it off and prepared to meet his new team again.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. Oh and I need a beta reader for this story and maybe one other. If your interested please Pm. Oh and don't forget to review.


End file.
